RAPUNZEL
by FFnyaKapel
Summary: "Dalam semua kisah fiksi Rapunzel. ia selalu berakhir dengan kehilangan rambutnya yang indah. tetapi kisah cintanya selalu berakhir bahagia dengan sang pangeran. jika hal itu terjadi kepadaku apakah kisahku juga akan sama berakhir bahagia dengan pangeran impianku?" exo fanfiction GS kaibaek. CHAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

RAPUNZEL

.

"Dalam semua kisah fiksi Rapunzel. ia selalu berakhir dengan kehilangan rambutnya yang indah. tetapi kisah cintanya selalu berakhir bahagia dengan sang pangeran. jika hal itu terjadi kepadaku apakah kisahku juga akan sama berakhir bahagia dengan pangeran impianku?"

.

.

Kim jongin x Byun Baekhyun

.

other cast:

Do kyungsoo/Byun kyungsoo

Park chanyeol/Kim chanyeol

Oh sehun/Kim sehun

etc.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance. pengennya sih Angst tapi kayaknya engga/?

Disclaimer:

Don't Copas and reupload without permission.

warning:

marga di ganti untuk keamanan cerita, OOC, typo, Genderswicth, gak suka pairnya jangan di baca tapi kalau kekeh mau baca jangan di bash yak.

yaudah selamat mebaca:*

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"baek ayo bangun." kyungsoo sudah mulai frustasi sudah hampir satu jam ia membangunkan saudara kembar beda lima menitnya itu.<p>

"eungghh kyung 5 menit lagi." baekhyun terus bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya.

"ini sudah 5 menit yg ke 10 baek, kita harus ke acara fansign exo acaranya 1 jam lagi baek." kyungsoo terus menarik selimut yg menutupi wajah baek.

"oke oke aku bangun.." akhirnya baekhyun bangun dan langsung bangkit pergi ke kamar mandi.

"yeee akhirnya, aku tunggu di bawah okey."

kyungsoo langsung keluar dari kamar mereka berdua dan menuju ruang keluarga.

ya kedua gadis itu adalah saudara kembar tidak identik, mereka sama-sama gadis mungil tapi secara fisik sangat berbeda. baekhyun mempunyai mata bulan sabit sedangkan kyungsoo memiliki mata bulat. baekhyun memilik rambut panjang kecoklatan sampai menutup bokongnya, sedangkan kyungsoo mempunyai rambut hitam legam sebahu. dan perbedaan paling mencolok baekhyun tidak suka memakai rok sedangkan kyungsoo sangat suka memakai dress.

* * *

><p>tap tap tap tap<p>

terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga, entah kenapa auranya sangat berbeda hingga membuat semua penghuni rumah yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah tangga.

"ba-baek i-tu kah ka-kau?"

kyungsoo sangat terkejut melihat penampilan baekhyun. lihat saja kini baekhyun memakai hoodie putih kebesaran yg bertulisan HBA seaneker berwarna putih dengan garis hitam rambut di gerai dan rok 5 centi di bawah lutut. ya baekhyun memakai rok.

baekhyun langsung duduk di sofa samping kyungsoo.

"terlihat aneh ya kyung? hehe" baekhyun menggaruk lehernya yg tidak gatal. "bibi kwon kenapa melihatku seperti itu dan kau juga paman jung aduh aku jadi malu lebih baik aku ganti celana saja." sebelum baekhyun mengangkat bokongnya untuk ke kamar kyungsoo langsung menarik baekhyun untuk duduk kembali.

"jangan baek, kau sangat beda dan cantik." kyungsoo tersenyum tulus

"iya nona baekhyun sangat cantik kaki nona sangat bersih dan ramping." itu bibi kwon yg berbicara.

"terimakasih bibi tapi aku masih merasa sedikit risih." ujar baekhyun masih sambil menarik-narik roknya. "oh iya kyung ayah dan ibu mereka sudah berangkat ke hongkong?"

"iya tadi mereka pergi jam 7 pagi." jawab kyungsoo sambil terus menyiapkan album untuk acara fansign.

"mereka bahkan tidak menungguku bangun." baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda kekecewaan.

"penerbangan mereka jam 9 aku membangunkan mu jam 10 saja sangat sulit. " kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"hehe oh ayolah kyung jangan marah lagiptula acara fansignnya kan masih sekitar satu setengah jam lagi. sehunmu itu takan lari kemana-mana."

kyungsoo hanya diam tak menanggapi baekhyun ia masih sibuk membereskan foto 'sehunnya' itu. sedangkan baekhyun sibuk mempersiapkan buku untuk di bubuhkan tanda tangan kai. ya baekhyun dan kyungsoo adalah fans dari salah satu penyanyi ternama saat ini SKY project. mereka sedang mempersiapkan untuk acara fansign exo.

SKY project adalah penyanyi kaka beadik 3 bersaudara yaitu Chanyeol Kai Sehun. bias kyungsoo adalah sehun sedangkan bias baekhyun adalah kai.

kyungsoo sudah selesai merapihkan perlengkapan fansignnya dan langsung menatap baekhyun "baek jangan bilang kau berpenampilan seperti ini karna status SNS kai?"

"hah? maksudmu?" tanya baek bingung.

"tadi malam kai menulis di SNS kalau dia sangat suka wanita seksi." jawab kyungsoo

"hah aku tak tahu kyung. handphone ku mati tadi malam. apakah aku terlihat seksi?" baekhyun langsung memperhatikan penampilannya.

"eumm sedikit. kakimu terlalu bersih dan ramping baek semua mata pasti tertuju padamu baek." jawab kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tau sebenarnya baekhyun tidak suka di bilang seksi karna menurut baekhyun seksi itu menjijikan. Kecuali jika yang seksi itu kai.

"ah tapi aku malas ganti baju padahal aku sudah memakai hoodie salah ukuranku ini."

"sudahlah ayo, aku tak mau terlambat datang." kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan baekhyun.

"eh tunggu aku mau mengambil snapbackku." baekhyun langsung lari secepat kilat ke kamarnya. kyungsoo mendengus kesal padahal sudah terlihat feminim memakai rok tapi dia masih saja sama. meskipun dia sangat menyukai hal yang berbau tangled kisah fiksi rapunzel yang memiliki rambut ajaib. tapi penampilan baekhun sangat berbeda dengan princess-princess yang ada di cerita fiksi. tak lama baekhyun datang dengan snapback yg di pakai kebelakang.

"akhirnya kau mau memakai snapback dariku." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan kyungsoo dan langsung berjalan melewati kyungsoo. kyungsoo sangat senang melihat baekhyun memakai snapback darinya yang bertuliskan "K+B" yg di pesan khusus olehnya. "kau benar-benar aneh hari ini baek." gumamnya yang langsung menyusul baek yg sudah berjalan di depannya.

* * *

><p>baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah menaiki bis untuk pergi ke acara fansign. Sebenarnya baekhyun dan kyungsoo termasuk kedalam keluarga menengah ke atas. Namun karna sifat kesederhanaan baekhyun dan kyungsoo mereka tidak terlalu menikmati fasilitas yang di berikan kedua orang tua mereka.<p>

Baekhyun POV

Akhirnya aku dan kyungsoo sampai di acara fansing. Aku melihat sudah sangat ramai sekali. Ini memang hanya acara fansign biasa tapi enatah kenapa aku sangat gugup. Baru kali ini aku datang ke acara fansign idolaku. Biasanya aku hanya menonton konser ata melihat mereka dari jauh. Aku bukan tipe fans fanatik yang selalu ikut mereka kemanapun.

"baek ayo kita langsung masuk barisan sepertinya clouter pertama akan segera di tutup." Kyungsoo langsung menarik tanganku."oke baek aku akan baris di barisan sehun-ku dulu." Kyungsoo langsung memisahkan diri dariku.

"oke nanti kita bertemu di cafe biasa."

.

.

Aku melihat ada tiga barisan di depanku. Dengan nama berbeda tiap barisannya. Aku langsung berbaris di barisan 'kai'.

Aku melihat sepertinya aku yang berbaris terakhir di barisan ini. aku langsung menyiapkan buku yang berisi foto-foto kai dan sebuah bolpoin bergambar tokoh princess di film tangled.

"ehem..." aku mendengar suara deheman yang berasal dari barisan di sebelahku aku langsung menoleh ke arah sebelah dan aku sedikit menyerngit karna di tatap dari atas sampai bawah oleh yeoja itu.

"maaf mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu." Sebernarnya aku sedikit kesal di tatap seperti itu tapi aku berusaha bertany sesopan mungkin.

"kau tidak lihat orang-orang di depanmu semuanya memakai pakaian seksi sedangkan kau..." yeoja itu kembali menatap dari atas sampai bawah.

"memangnya kenapa dengan penampilanku? Aku kesini hanya unutk bertemu dan meminta tanda tangan idolaku saja. Aku tau kai memang terlihat seksi dan dia juga suka dengan wanita seksi. Tapi apakah aku harus melakukan hal itu. Sepertinya akan sia-sia saja." Aku menjawab santai ucapannya dan yeoja itu hanya membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"tapi rambutmu sangat indah." Ucap seorang namja yang berada di belakang yeoja tadi. Dan aku melihat yeoja itu semakin marah.

"tidak baik kau memuji wanita lain di depan kekasihmu. Aku yakin yeoja ini kekasihmu kan? Tapi terima kasih." Aku menundukan badan tersenyum kepada yeoja itu. Namja itu langsung membisikan sesuatu kepada yeoja itu.

"hei maafkan perkataanku tadi yah?" yeoja itu menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"tidak apa-apa." Aku membalas uluran tanganya dan dia tersenyum ramah padaku.

"namaku victoria dan ini zhoumi dan ya dia memang kekasihku."

"aku byun baekhyun, panggil saja baekhyun."

Aku kembali melihat barisan yang masih lumayan panjang. Aku sekali-kali bercengkrama dengan victoria dan zhoumi. Dan pasangan serasi ini adalah fans berat chanyeol.

.

.

Aku melihat hanya tinggal 2 orang lagi yang berbaris di depanku. Karna yeoja yang ada di depanku sangat tinggi jadi membuatku agak sulit melihat kai karna tubuhku yang kecil. Akhirnya tinggal satu orang lagi. aku sudah lumayan lelah sekitar satu setengah jam aku berdiri. Aku menunduk dan menumpukan tanganku di kedua lututku. Aku melihat tali sepatuku tidak terikat dan aku langsung berjongkok dan mengikat tali sepatuku aku juga melepas snapbackku dan menaruh buku dan pulpenku di samping kakiku.

Baekhyun POV end

* * *

><p>Kai terlihat tengah sibuk menandatangani buku-buku penggemarnya itu. Kai sedikit lelah karna pertanyaan yang sama dari penggemarnya seperti 'kai oppa apakah aku sudah terlihat seksi?' 'kai oppa apakah aku sudah dapat menarik perhatianmu?'. Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Belum lagi kai harus menghadapi hyungnya -chanyeol- yang terus mengejeknya karna penampilan fansnya hari ini.<p>

Kai melihat sepertinya yeoja tinggi ini adalah yang terakhir berbaris di barisannya. Kai menghela nafas dan merenggangkan badannya stelah yeoja tadi pergi.

"aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kai segera bangkit menuju toilet sebelum kai mebalikan badannya tiba-tiba.

"TUNGGU!" kai langsung melihat ke arah teriakan tersebut. Entah kenapa kai hanya terdiam tanpa berkedip melihat yeoja mungil dengan rambut panjang yang sedikit mengibas. Kai memegang dadanya dan merasakan detak jatungnya yang berdetak teralalu cepat. Sampai akhirnya...

"YAK! KIM JONGIN KAI KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?" Terdengar suara barakuda chanyeol tepat di telinga kanan chanyeol.

"yak park dobi idot chanyeol haruskah kau berteriak di kupingku?" tanya kai sangat kesal.

"yak kenapa kau tidak memanggilku hyung?" kau hanya mendengus sambil terus mengusa-usap kupingnya. "kau lihat masih ada penggemarmu satu lagi itu." Kai langsung mengikuti arah pandang chanyeol.

"o-oh maaf aku kira yeoja tadi yang terakhir. Maaf aku tidak tau." Kai langsung duduk di kursinya dan menggaruk leher canggung.

"apakah aku terlalu kecil sehingga kau tidak bisa melihatku." Gadis mungil itu –baekhyun- hanya memasukan bibirnya imut. Dan baekhyun langsung memberikan bukunya kepada kai.

"padahal kau masih SMP tapi kau tidak memanggilku oppa." Oww sifat asli kai yang suka berbicara sembaranganpun muncul.

"Apa? Kau menganggapku masih SMP? Yang benar saja." Baekhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Kai hanya terkekeh sambil terus menandatangani buku baekhyun. "oh iya siapa namamu?"

"namaku baekhyun dan aku lebih tua dua taun darimu." Jawab baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Kai langsung berhenti menulis dan langsung menoleh cepat. Dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan baekhyun dan bekhyun langsung memundurkan wajahnya gugup. "aku tidak percaya." Kai langsung kembali duduk dan melanjutkan mencoret-coret buku baekhyun.

"ngomong-ngomong aku tidak percaya kau seumuran dengaku. Penampilanmu juga beda dengan fans kai yang lain meskipun kau memakai rok pendek justru kau terlihat sangat imut. Rambutmu juga indah dan panjang sekali. Seperti eumm ya rapunzel. Dan oh ya kai kau bukannya sangat suyka dengan yeoja berambut panjang dan juga AWW YAKK!" kai langsung menginjak kaki chanyeol untuk menghentikan ocehan chanyeol. chanyeol hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

Baekhyun hanya bingung dengan ucapan chanyeol yang berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang disana bahkan orang di samping baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, meremehkan dan tajam. " rapunzel terlalu cantik untukku."

Kai langsung mengembalikan buku baekhyun sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Baekhyun menerima bukunya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kai langsung berbalik membelakangin baekhyun sampai akhirnya kai berbalik lagi mengahadap baekhyun.

" kau lebih cantik dari rapunzel." Ucap kai sambil tersenyum manis dan baekhyun merasakan pipinya menghangat. Baekhyun langsung pergi menuju cafe tempat biasa ia dan kyungsoo. baekhun berjalan sambil terus memeluk bukunya.

.

.

.

Kai sudah kembali duduk di bangku dan sedikit merapihkan kemejanya. "clouter kedua belum di mulai hyung?"

"15 menit lagi mungkin." jawab chanyeol sambil menatap arlojinya.

Kai terlihat senyum-senyum memikirkan penggemarnya yang bernama baekhyun itu. Entah kenapa ia sangat tertarik padanya. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah snapback dan pulpen yang tergeletak di lantai. Kai langsung meminta tolong staff untuk mengambilkannya. Kai terus memandangi snapback dan pulpen itu dia sangat yakin ini milik baekhyun. Dan sekarang perhatiannya tertuju pada tulisan yang ada di sanpbacknya.

"K+B? Kau membeli snapback baru hyung?" kai langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sehun yang sudah ada di belakang kai.

"kau mengagetkanku hun. Bukan ini punya salah satu fansku." Kai teru memperhatikan tulisan itu dan memutar-mutarkan pulpen bergambar princess tangled itu. "hun, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan penggemarku sendiri." Lanjutnya.

"aku juga, aku juga sedang tertarik dengan penggemarku sendiri hyung dan aku berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganya lagi." jawab sehun

"benarkah? Semoga kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka." Jawab kai dengan nada semangat.

"haha oke-oke." Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tertawa. Dan sehun kembali duduk di kursinya.

"K+B? K+B?" kai terus menggumamkan tulisan di sanpaback itu untuk mencari tau artinya. "K? B? Kai? Baekhyun?" kai langsung mengembangkan senyumnya karana berhasil menebak maksud dari huruf yang ada di snapback itu.

"aku pasti akan menemukanmu lagi baekhyun."

...TBC...

* * *

><p>hai hai saya author baru disini, maaf kalau ceritanya agak gaje.<p>

pertama mau ngucapin big thanks buat "dbyhun" yang udah bantu publish ff gaje ini:3

bukan maksud saya mau ngobrak abrik pairing yang udah ada yak. cuma saya emang dapet feelnya kaibaek tapi author juga kaibaek shipper sih hehehehe.

makanya kalau gak suka jangan di terusin daripada nanti ujung-ujungnya di bash huhuhu.

tapi kalau kalian pengen dapet feelnya kaibaek nonton fanmade kaibaek ajah di youtube banyak kok. dan di jamin dapet feelnya wkwk.

gimana nih tbc atau di end ajah? disini baekhyun emang masih agak misterius dan jalan ceritanya belum terlalu kebaca.

okeh segitu ajah bacotnya. RnR yang banyak yak:*


	2. Chapter 2

**RAPUNZEL**

Kim JongIn x Byun Baekhyun (girl)

.

.

other cast:

Do kyungsoo/Byun Kyungsoo (Girl)

Park Chanyeol/Kim Chanyeol

Oh Sehun/Kim Sehun

Kim Minseok/Xiumin (girl)

Zhang Yixing (girl)

etc

.

Genre:

Romance ajadah/?

.

Rated: T

.

Warning:

Marga di ganti untuk keamanan cerita, Typo, OOC, Genderswicth, gak suka pairnya gak suka baca tapi kalau kekeh mau baca jangan di bash yak.

.

Disclamer:

Don't Copas and Reupload without permission.

.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di cafe tempat ia dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghampiri meja yang ternyata sudah ada Xiumin dan Yixing sahabat mereka.<p>

"hey kalin berdua juga disini?" Baekhyun langsung duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kita habis belanja kebetulan melihat Kyungsoo disini jadi kami hampiri saja." jawab Xiumin sambil meminum jusnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan smarthphone.

"Tadi aku di barisan terakhir dan Kai lama sekali mencoret-coret bukuku." mengingat Kai membuat Baekhyun merona kembali.

"Baekhyun wajahmu memerah, apakah kau sakit?" tanya Yixing agak sedikit khawatir.

"Bodoh, itu bukan merah karna sakit tapi karna merona." jawab xiumin "eum tapi kau merona karna apa Baek?" lanjut Xiumin yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun gugup.

"YA AMPUN BAEKHYUN." tiba-tiba kyungsoo berteriak panik dan oh lihat matanya yang sudah akan keluar dari kelopaknya.

"ada apa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun agak sedikit panik.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan di fansign tadi Baek. Semua orang membicarakan mu di SNS." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan langsung menyambar smarthphone Kyungsoo untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya karna ia melihat foto Kai yang sedang mendekatkan wajahnya tadi. Ia langsung melihat caption yang tertera.

_"Chanyeol bilang yeoja ini mirip Rapunzel dan Kai bilang yeoja ini lebih cantik dari Rapunzel."_

Baekhyun langsung membaca komentar-komentar di SNS tersebut. Dan kebanyakan adalah komentar buruk Seperti..

_"Apa Rapunzel? Dia lebih terlihat seperti nenek lampir."_

_"Dia tidak seksi sama sekali."_

_"Aku ingin sekali memotong rambutnya."_

Baekhyun langsung memegang rambutnya. "Andweee..." :(

"Aduh bagaimana ini aku bisa mati." Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Yixing hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"lagipula di foto itu wajahmu tidak terlihatkan?"

"tapi Xiu mereka pasti mengenal rambutku dan juga bajuku. Aku akan mati oh tolong aku." Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangnnya di atas meja.

"Baek kau kan pake hoodie apakah kau pake kaus di dalamnya?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku hanya memakai tengtop hehe..."

"huft dasar." Yixing langsung mengambil paperbagnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah baju. "Ini aku baru membeli raglan, kau pakai saja dulu."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau kan baru membeli ini." Baekhyun sangat tak enak hati karna terlihat raglan itu baru di beli oleh Yixing.

"Apakah kau hanya ingin memakai tengtop saja?"

"Andwee kyung lebih baik aku mati."

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari kursinya menuju kamar mandi. Xiumin dan Yixing terus menatap heran ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kyung/Kyung." Melihat tatapan kedua sahabatnya itu sepertinya Kyungsoo tau apa yang akan dikatan Xiumin dan Yixing.

"BAEKHYUN MEMAKAI ROK?"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya menutup matanya mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatnya itu.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat. Berkat raglan dari Yixing dan rambut di gulung tidak ada yang mengenali Baekhyun.<p>

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kaus berwarna merah dan celana selutut sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya sibuk dengan smarthphonenya sambil tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Baek, kau tidak berpikir untuk memotong rambut saja?"

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan memotong rambutku ini kyung." Baekhyun terus menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Tapi semuanya masih membicarakanmu apa kau tidak takut?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Rambutku kan masih bisa di gulung Kyung. Hanya tuhan yang bisa mengambil rambutku." Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Apa maksudmu Baek?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku." Baekhyun bangkit dan menuju ke pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo hanya menautkan alisnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan smarthponenya dan langsung membulatkan matanya "Ba-baek.."

Baekhyun langsung menghetikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang membulatkan matanya. Anak ini apakah tidak takut bola matanya akan keluar. "Ada apa kyung?"

"Snapbackmu mana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus menatap smarthponenya tanpa berkedip.

"snapback?" Baekhyun berusaha berpikir dan Baekhyun langsung ikut membulatkan matanya. "KYUNG SNAPBACK KU TERTINGGAL BAGAIMANA INI?" Baekhyun mulai panik.

"Apakah kau ingin tau snapbackmu dimana?" Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan memberikan smarthphonenya.

Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Bagaimana tidak Baekhyun melihat foto Kai yang sedang memakai snapbacknya dan pulpen tangled kesayangannya yang di taruh di antara bibir dan hidung jangan lupa captionya "Aku akan segera menemukanmu."

"Aku haus kyung." Baekhyun langsung memberikan smarthphonenya kepada Kyungsoo dan belari keluar kamar.

"Apakah Kai tertarik padamu Baek?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu strawberry kesukaannya. Baekhyun menyenderkan badannya di pintu kulkas, sambil meminum susunya ia terus memikirkan hal tadi apa mungkin kai tertarik padanya? Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya itu tidak mungkin tapi apa maksudnya dan snapback itu bagaimana caranya untuk mengambilnya.

"AWWW" Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit ia juga merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya "Darah? Tumben sekali aku mimisan tidak biasanya." sambil berjalan sedikit terhuyung Baekhyun langsung menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan darah di hidungnya. Baekhyun terus memandangin wajahnya yang sedikit pucat di depan kaca. Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan karna acara fansign tadi ya kelelahan. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung masuk dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur pulas. Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menyelemuti tubuh saudara kembarnya itu. Baekhyun langsung menuju sisi satunya di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Baekhyun langsung mengambil smarthponenya yang di simpan di atas nakas.

"eomma? Tumben sekali ia menelpon malam-malam seperti ini." Baekhyun langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"yeoboseo eomma."

_"Baekkie kau belum tidur sayang?"_

"Baru saja aku akan tidur."

_"Apakah Kyungsoo sudah tidur?"_

"Dia sudah tidur, ada apa eomma? Tidak biasanya eomma menelpon malam begini. Biasanya eomma hanya menelpon pagi atau siang hari."

_"tidak eomma hanya ingin menelpon saja. Suaramu terdengar lemah apakah kau sakit sayang?"_

"Tadi aku sedikit pusing dan mimisan. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

_"Pusing dan mimisan? Apakah kau sudah ke dokter?"_

"Tidak, aku hanya kelelahan biasa. Akhir-Akhir ini aku banyak kegiatan."

_"Apa salahnya jika ke dokter eomma hanya takut kau..."_

"Percaya padaku eomma, aku hanya kelelahan."

_"Baiklah, maaf eomma tidak bisa pulang cepat. Eomma harus menemani appamu disini masih banyak pekerjaannya. Tapi jika itu terjadi lagi kau harus ke dokter kalau perlu ke profesor kim."_

"Baik eomma. Eumm eomma ini sudah malam aku harus ke kampus pagi-pagi. Eomma juga harus istirahat."

_"Baiklah-baiklah jaga diri baik-baik yah. Saranghae."_

"Nado saranghae eomma."

Baekhyun menaruh smarthponenya di nakas sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada buku bertuliskan "SKY. KIM JONGIN." yang ia bawa fansign tadi. Ia langsung mengambil buku itu. Baekhyun langsung menaiki tempat tidurnya dan menyenderkan badannya ke kepala ranjang. Ia mulai membuka buku itu.

Iya sangat penasaran apa saja yang di tulis oleh Kai di bukunya itu. Baekhyun mulai membuka halaman pertama dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada tulisan di pojok kanan bawah.

"_hai Baekhyun.." -_

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya dan membuka sesuai tanda panah itu.

_"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menganggapmu pendek. Tapi memang kau pendek kan? Kkkk~" -_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

_"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau lebih tua dariku. Bahkan kau tidak pantas di panggil noona." -_

Baekhyun makin menekuk wajahnya_._

_"Jangan cemberut seperti itu kau malah semakin terlihat imut seperti anak kecil." -_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya "ba-bagaimana dia tau?" -_-"

_"Kau sangat cantik." -_

_"Rambutmu sangat indah seperti Rapunzel." -_

_"Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu." -_

_"Kim Jongin & Byun Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun langsung menutup bukunya dan memegang kedua pipinya yang menghangat. Entah kenapa darahnya terasa berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Lebih baik aku tidur." Baekhyun langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur sambil memeluk buku itu.

* * *

><p>Suasana kantin kampus terlihat lumayan ramai terlihat mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Memesan makanan, bencengkrama, bahkan ada yang berebut makanan. Berbeda dengan mahasiswa yang lain Baekhyun hanya diam melamun sambil memandang danau yang ada di belakang kantin.<p>

"Baek sejak tadi pagi kau melamun terus biasanya kau tidak bisa diam. Kau benar-benar aneh Baek aku jadi takut." ujar Yixing yang ternyata sudah memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak tadi sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin sibuk membicarakan mahasiswa-mahasiswa tampan.

"Oh eumm aku tidak apa-apa hehe." Baekhyun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal sambil meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Pada saat tadi di rumah dia sudah sepertinya itu Xing tiba-tiba jadi pendiam." Baekhyun hanya menunjukan deretan giginya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan-jangan karna kau menggulung rambutmu Baek. Kau jadi berubah." timpal xiumin.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengurai rambutku tapi aku masih takut pada fans SKY."

"Sampai-sampai tadi suho sunbae tidak mengenalimu." ujar Yixing yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya. Menyadari hal itu Yixing langsung menepuk keningnya. "hehehehehe"

"Rasanya aku ingin mencekik Suho sunbae yang tak kunjung peka oleh perasaan uri Yixing ini." Yixing hanya menekuk wajahnya mendengar ucapan tajam Kyungsoo.

"Apakah harus aku yang memberitahu perasaanmu padanya?"

"Andwee Xiu aku tidak mau di jauhi Suho sunbae."

"Dia tidak akan menjauhimu Xing. Percaya padaku."

"Entahlah Baek." Yixing hanya menghela nafasnya. Dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Drtt drtt drtt

_Suho sunbae tampan calling..._

"uhuk uhuk" Yixing sangat terkejut orang yang baru saja di bicarakannya ternyata menelpon.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Yixing.

"Teman-teman tiba-tiba Suho sunbae minta bertemu. Aku menemuinya dulu ya." Yixing langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya terlihat sekali wajahnya sangat gugup.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin tak henti-hentinya bergumam fighting untuk Yixing.

"Sepertinya mereka akan mentraktir kita besok." ujar baekhyun sambil terus memandangin punggung Yixing.

"eumm Baek sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu bertemu anak-anak, aku dan xiumin harus bertemu dosen sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa Kyung aku bisa sendiri kalau aku tidak menjenguk mereka. Mereka akan marah."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Kyungsoo langsung mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Duh anak kembar ini. Aku jadi iri. Kami pergi dulu ya baek. Daaah."

"Daaaah. Jika sudah selesai langsung pulang kyung."

"ne."

Setelah Kyungsoo dan Xiumin pergi. Baekhyun langsung pergi menuju tempat anak-anak asuhnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mempunyai anak asuh yang terdiri dari anak jalanan yang tinggal di lorong stasiun yang sudah di pakai. Keluarga Byun sebenarnya mempunyai panti asuhan tetapi karna sudah tidak cukup tempat anak asuh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih tinggal di stasiun. Tetapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah memiliki impian untuk membangun panti asuhan lagi.

"lebih baik aku beli ice cream dulu untuk anak-anak." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mini market langganannya.

"anyeongaseo Joy." Baekhyun menyapa Joy yeoja bertubuh _bongsor_ yang merupakan kasir di mini market ini.

"Oh hallo Baek. Pasti kau ingin membeli ice cream untuk anak-anak kebetulan stok ice cream kami baru datang. Jadi rasanya bermacam-macam."

"Benarkah wah kebetulan sekali."

Joy mengambil keranjang belanja dan langsung di berikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini keranjangnya Baek."

"Terimakasih Joy."

"Baek, tumben sekali rambutmu di gulung?"

"ah ini ada sedikit masalah aku harus menggulung rambutku."

"Padahal aku sangat suka dengan rambut panjang Rapunzelmu itu Baek."

"hehehe Aku pilih-pilih dulu ya." Joy hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya "kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu di sebut rapunzel?" Baekhyun

berjalan menuju tempat ice cream kemasan. Sampai akhirnya...

BRUKKK

BYUURR

Baekhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja dan menyebabkan namja itu tersiram oleh minuman yang di bawanya. Baekhyun langsung berlari dan meminta tisu kepada Joy. Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung membersihkan baju namja tersebut.

"maafkan saya tuan saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda."

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan baju namja tadi. Suara itu. Ia sepertinya pernah mendengar suara itu. "kau Bekhyun kan?" Baekhyun langsung mendongak dan melihat ke wajah namja itu. Dan namja itu membuka kacamata dan maskernya.

"K-kai?" Baekhyun langsung mundur satu langkah karna terkejut.

Suasana menjadi hening dan sangat canggung.

"akhirnya kita bertemu lagi hehe." kai menggaruk lehernya canggung. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Artis sepertimu kenapa di tempat seperti ini. Apa kau tidak takut ada sasaeng fans mu?" Kai langsung memakai masker dan kacamatanya.

"Mereka tidak akan mengenaliku, selain masker dan kacamata ini aku mengganti warna rambutku." jawab Kai sambil tersenyum dan melihat kearah Baekhyun di balik kacamata hitam dan maskernya.

"Tapi kau lebih terlihat seperti merampok hahaha." untung saja Baekhyun ahli dalam mencairkan suasana.

"Kau orangnya lucu ternyata. Kau mau belanja? Mau ku temani?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran Kai.

"Ah tidak perlu aku hanya membeli ice cream."

"Tidak apa-apa ayo biarku temani." Kai langsung mengambil keranjang dari tangan Baekhyun dan pergi menuju tempat ice cream.

"ice cream sebanyak ini untuk siapa?"

"untuk anak-anakku."

"UHUK UHUK." mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat Kai tersedak salivanya sendiri. "a-anak? K-kau?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku Anak-anak asuhku."

Kai menghela nafasnya lega. Rasanya Ia seperti di timpa boneka rillakuma rasaksa milik Chanyeol hyungnya. Untung saja bukan anak kandung.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang di bonceng sepeda oleh Kai menuju stasiun. Kebetulan Kai sedang membawa sepeda. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak enak hati di antar oleh Kai karna takut di lihat fansnya Kai. Tetapi karna paksaan luar biasa dari Kai akhirnya Baekhyun mengizinkan Kai untuk mengantarnya.

.

.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kai sampai.

"Baek kau yakin ketempat seperti ini?" Kai melihat tempatnya terlihat sangat kumuh karna lorong stasiun ini di pakai untuk tempat tinggal.

Baekhyun turun dari sepeda Kai. "ayo anak-anak asuhku didalam. Tenang saja disini aman. Semua orang disini mengenaliku. Ayo." Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat anak-anak asuhnya tinggal. Kai langsung menaruh sepedanya dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"ANAK-ANAK AKU DATANG."

Kedatangan Baekhyun langsung di sambut oleh pelukan anak-anak yang tadinya sedang bermain di dalam lorong stasiun. Baekhyun langsung berjongkok membalas pelukan mereka dan membagikan ice cream yang ia bawa. Kai hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baekkie noona siapa ahjussi yang di belakang itu?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki bernama yuta.

"oh aku sampai lupa." Baekhyun bangkit dan menghampiri Kai. "lepas saja kacamata dan maskermu. Disini tidak akan ada sasaeng fans." Kai langsung melepas kacamata dan maskernya.

"Woaahh dia tampan sekali. Mirip sekali dengan yang sering aku lihat di tv di etalase toko." Kai langsung menghampiri yeoja mungil yang berbicara tadi dan berjongkok di depannya.

"hey cantik siapa namamu heum?" tanya Kai sambil mengelus kepala anak kecil itu.

"Namaku Seohyun."

"Namamu cantik seperti orangnya." ujar Kai sambil mengelus pipi seohyun.

"Ahjussi apakah ahjussi kekasih Baekhyun noona?" tanya Yuta yang berhasil membuat Kai dan Baekhyun terkejut.

"Padahal aku ingin menikah dengan Baekkie noona."

"Padahal aku ingin ahjussi ini jadi ayah dari anak-anakku."

Baekhyun dan Kai hanya menggaruk lehernya dan tersenyum canggung mendengar perkataan anak-anak.

"Jika ahjussi ingin kami menginjinkan Baekkie menjadi kekasih ahjussi. Ahjussi harus bertanding bola dengan kami." ucap seorang anak laki-laki bernama jimin.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan panggil ahjussi panggil hyung atau oppa saja. Arraseo?"

"NE."

"Baek aku main bola dulu ne." Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum imut kepada Kai. Kai balas tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Ia langsung menghampiri anak-anak yang sudah menunggunya untuk bermain bola. Sedangkan Baekhyun menghampir anak-anak perempuan yang sedang makan ice cream bersama.

"Kenapa rambut eon di gulung? Seulgi kan ingin melihat rambut rapunzel eon lagi."

"aku bukan rapunzel sayang."

"Tapi kan eon sudah menemukan sang pangeran." ucap seohyun sambil mencoba melepas gulungan rambut Baekhyun. Mendengar ucapan seohyun Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"A-ayo kepang rambutku. sudah lama kalian tidak mengepang rambutku." anak-anak perempuan itu mulai mengepang rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kai yang sedang bermain bola. Pangeran? Benarkah? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan pipinya kembali memanas. Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di upuk barat. Saat ini Baekhyun dan Kai sedang berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"apa tidak masalah, kau mengantarku pulang?" ujar Baekhyun sambil terus waspada takut-takut ada sasaeng fans yang menguntit. Selain ia sedang berjalan dengan Kai, saat ini rambut sudah tidak di gulung lagi karna sekarang rambutnya sudah di kepang ala Rapunzel oleh anak-anak tadi.

"tidak apa-apa sepertinya aman." jawab Kai sambil terus memandang Baekhyun dari kacamata hitamnya. Kai benar-benar kagum dengan Baekhyun selain cantik, rambutnya yang indah ia juga memiliki sifat seperti malaikat. Meskipun menampilannya agak tomboy tapi Baekhyun tetap terlihat Cantik dan anggun karna rambutnya. Mereka berdua terus berjalan sambil bencengkrama sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun.

"nah sudah sampai."

"ini rumahmu Baek?" tanya Kai sambil terus memandang rumah Baekhyun yang terlihat paling besar dari rumah lainnya.

"kau anak keluarga Byun?" tanya kai lagi.

"i-iya memangnya kenapa?"

"SKY dulu pernah berkerja sama dengan perusahaan Byun corp. Apakah kau tidak tau?"

"hah? Benarkah? Aku tidak tau menahu soal perusahaan ayahku."

"Baiklah, cepat kau masuk sudah hampir malam, dari tadi managerku juga sudah menelpon terus."

"sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku tadi." Baekhyun membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Baek..."

"ya?"

CHU~

"Sampai jumpa.." Kai langsung melajukan sepedanya sekencang mungkin. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mematung sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja di cium oleh Kai. Masih dengan wajah terkejut Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Pabbo Pabbo Kai kenapa kau tidak bisa mengontrol dirimu. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi pipinya itu memang menggoda untuk di cium." Kai terus meruntuki dirinya sendiri karna telah lancang mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Baekhyun."

….TBC….

* * *

><p>Sebelumnya maaf buat chapter 1 yang tulisannya berantakan banget, typonya parah, maklumin yak masih baru.<p>

gimana ceritanya? Lanjut? Atau END ajah kali yak?

Masih butuh banget saran/kritik nih maklum ini cerita pertama yang saya buat. Tapi jangan flame/bash yak.

Okey segitu ajah kali ya author notenya

REVIEW?

BIG Thanks to:

VivipExotic46, krisbaekhae, D'queen, kaihun94exo, PUJOPAP, Byun Hyerin, ayurigil, , nhaonk, guest, dbyhun, kaibaekshipper.

.

.

.

.

.

kapeljongin


	3. Chapter 3

RAPUNZEL

story by: kapeljongin

.

Kim Jongin x Byun Baekhyun

.

other cast: Do kyungsoo, Park chanyeol, Oh sehun, Kim miseok, Zhang yixing, Wu Yifan/Kris etc.

.

Genre: Romance ajah/?

.

Rate: Hamdalah masih T

.

Warning: Marga di ganti untuk keamanan cerita, typo, Genderswitch, cerita gaje, OOC, gak suka pairnya gak usah baca kalau kekeh mau baca jangan di bash yah.

Disclamer: Semua cast milik tuhan SM dan orang tua mereka, Dan Kaibaek cuma milik shipper mereka termasuk author.

.

NO COPAS AND REUPLOAD WITHOUT PERMISSION

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

HAPPY READING

* * *

><p>Kai sudah sampai ke dorm SKY, masih dengan senyum penuh artinya Kai membuka pintu dorm dan langsung masuk ke dalam sampai akhirnya Kai di kagetkan seorang Angrybird -ralat- namja tinggi berambut pirang yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan betolak pinggang. Yang tak lain adalah manager grupnya.<p>

"oh Kris hyung bisakah kau hentikan wajah angrybird mu itu?" tanya Kai yang langsung merebahkan badannya di atas sofa.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan hyung." jawab Kai sambil menaruh ke dua tangannya di bawah leher dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku. Jika ingin kemana-mana izin dulu denganku." Kris mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada di depan Kai sambil memainkan laptopnya.

"Maaf hyung tadi aku hanya berniat untuk membeli minuman tapi aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

Kris langsung menoleh ke arah Kai. "Siapa?"

"Kau ingat Rapunzel?"

"Oh fansmu yang berambut panjang itu? Yang berhasil menghebohkan SNS?"

"Ya, dan aku baru saja menikmati sore yang indah dengannya." Mengingat hari tadi Kai kembali tersenyum.

"Astaga Jongin, yang benar saja kau mau mati hah?" bentak Kris membuat Kai bangun dan terduduk.

"Oww Hyung tenanglah lagi pula aman kok, buktinya tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" Kai sangat takut jika Kris sudah memanggilnya Jongin. Itu berarti Kris benar-benar marah padanya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan di ulangi lagi."

"Untuk bertemu dengannya? Aku tidak bisa Hyung." Kris langsung memberi deathglare kepada Kai.

Kai hanya mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk huruf V sign di samping kepalanya. Melihat itu Kris hanya menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Chanyeol hyung dan Sehun mereka dimana?"

"Chanyeol berkencan dengan Luhan, Sehun belum sadarkan diri dari tidurnya." Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Hyung Hyung Hyung."

"hmmm"

"Apakah kau tau perusahaan Byun corp?" Kris kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"ya Aku tau perusahaan asuransi terbesar di Korea. Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Bolehkah Aku meminta tolong untuk mencarikan nomor telepon rumah keluarga Byun." Kris membulatkan matanya.

"Untuk apa Kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Kris sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa kau hoby sekali marah hyung nanti cepat tua loh Hyung. Oh iya aku lupa Kau memang sudah tua bahkan sudah mempunyai anak satu." Kris hanya memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah Hyung aku tadi lupa meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Kau tau Rapunzel itu dia anak dari keluarga Byun. Dan namanya Byun Baekhyun." Kris kembali membulatkan matanya dan bahkan mulutnya terbuka lebar mempelihatkan deretan gigi indahnya.

"tidak tidak Aku tidak bisa." jawab Kris cepat.

"Oh Kau tidak bisa Hyung? Baiklah akan ku pastikan setelah kau pulang kerumah semua koleksi video yadongmu yang melebihi koleksiku akan lenyap dalam sekejap dan dapat di pastikan juga Kau tidak akan di ajak berbicara oleh Tao noona dan Jeno anakmu selama berbulan-bulan." Kris langsung membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kaki ke meja.

Kai hanya menyeringai merasa menang telak oleh manajernya itu. Kris hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan Kai daripada rumah tangganya hancur begitu saja.

* * *

><p>Di kediaman keluarga Byun. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang menonton televisi sambil memakan camilan. Berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang sudah berdandan rapih memakai dress bewarna pink soft sepatu plat berwarna senada dan juga jepit rambut berbentuk bunga mawar kecil dan membawa tas kecil yang tersampir di bahunya. Sangat terlihat anggun. Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.<p>

"Kau yakin tidak ikut Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Tidak Kyung, Aku malas keluar rumah." jawab Baekhyun sambil terus fokus menonton Film kesukaannya Tangled yang kebetulan sedang di putar di salah satu stasiun televisi.

"Kau tumben sekali tidak mau ikut berbelanja denganku dan Xiumin. Yah jadi kami hanya berdua saja dong." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke sandaran sofa.

"Pasti Yixing sedang berkencan dengan Suho Sunbae. Ck anak itu. Kau juga Kyung cepatlah cari kekasih."

"Bagaimana denganmu Baek?" Bingo! Baekhyun langsung gugup dengan pertanyaan balik Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa sekarang ia memikirkan Kai.

"A-Aku aku.."

"Aku akan mendapatkan kekasih setelah Kau mendapatkan kekasih Baek. Yang harusnya berkata seperti itu Aku bukan Kau." Baekhyun hanya menunjukan deretan giginya dan menggaruk lehernya canggung. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Baek.

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu ya Baek, apakah kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

"Belikan aku snapback baru. Hehehe" ujar Baekhyun sambil terus menunjukan deretan giginya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tidak mungkin kau menyuruhku membeli bando. Okey aku pergi dulu. Dahh Baek. Muahh" setelah mencium pipi Baekhyun Kyungsoo langsung pergi keluar rumah.

Baekhyun kembali teringat pada saat Kai yang mencium pipinya jantungnya kembali berdetak hebat dan pipinya memanas. Baekhyun langsung merebahkan badannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

.

.

_KRINGGGGG..._

Baekhyun langsung tersadar dari khayalannya dan berlari menuju telepon rumahnya. Baekhyun langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"yeoboseo dengan kediaman Byun. Dengan Byun Baekhyun disini."

_"Baekhyun?"_

DEG

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

_"Baek hallo Baek."_

"K-kai?"

_"Kau langsung mengenaliku ternyata."_

Baekhyun melepaskan gagang telepon dari telinganya dan menaruhnya di dada. Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk meredam hawa panas di wajahnya.

_"Baek? Apakah kau masih disitu?"_

Baekhyun kembali menaruh gagang telepon di telinganya.

"Ah ya Kai maaf, aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Hehe"

_"Oh maafkan aku, apakah aku mengganggumu?"_

"Oh tidak tidak, eumm bagaimana kau tau nomor telepon rumahku?"

"_Aku dapat dari managerku, tadinya aku mau minta nomor ponselmu tapi aku lupa, Ka-karna kejadian kemarin. Kau tidak marahkan Baek?"_

"Kejadian apa?"

_"A-aku mencium pipimu."_

Baekhyun kembali merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantung berdetak cepat. Bahkan Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan gagang teleponnya.

"a-ah itu tidak apa-apa sungguh aku tidak marah padamu."

_"Syukurlah, eum Baek apakah kau mau berjalan-jalan denganku hari ini. Makan ice cream mungkin?"_

"AKU MAU." Baekhyun langsung membekap mulutnya. Dan memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Sungguh dia malu berteriak seperti tadi.

_"Hahaha kau lucu sekali seperti anak kecil Baek. Okey jam sebelas aku jemput ya. Dandan yang cantik."_

"Y-ya jam 11. Okey."

_"Aku tutup yah."_

"Oke. Sampai jumpa. K-kai."

_"Sampai jumpa Cantik."_

Huh huh huh

Baekhyun terus mengontrol nafas yg sedikit tersendat karna Kai bilang cantik padanya, ia menaruh gagang teleponnya. Dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kai memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan senyum yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Kai sangat gemas dengan sikap Baekhyun di telepon tadi. Ia membayangkan waja gugup Baekhyun pasti sangat menggemaskan. Dan Jika Kai melihat hal itu pasti Kai tidak segan-segan untuk memakan Baekhyun. Eh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung membuka lemarinya lebar-lebar dan mulai membokar semua bajunya. Baekhyun mulai frustasi memilih bajunya. Ia ingin berpenampilan rapih di depan Kai. Tidak terlalu tomboy tapi tidak terlalu feminim juga.

"Apakah aku setomboy ini?" Baekhyun menatap frustasi bajunya yang di dominasi dengan jeans, kaus, kemeja, hoodie.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu dan hanya mengeluarkan kepalanya. "BIBI KWON BISAKAH KAU MEMBANTUKU SEBENTAR?" Baekhyun melihat bibi Kwon berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa nona? Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Baekhyun langsung menarik bibi Kwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Bantu aku memilih baju." Baekhyun menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri menahan malu.

"Nona tidak biasanya seperti ini HAAAP" bibi Kwon menutup mulutnya hampir berteriak. Sedangkan Baekhyun menutup wajahnya. "Nona mau berkencan ya?"

"Ani ani, aku tidak berkencan. Hanya jalan jalan biasa ya tidak berkencan." Bibi Kwon menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Bibi jangan menggodaku. Yasudah jika bibi tak mau membantuku." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hahahaha maaf baiklah sini bibi bantu."

Bibi kwon mulai membantu Baekhyun untuk memilihkan baju yang pantas untuk di pakai. Bahkan bibi hampir ikut frustasi melihat semua baju Baekhyun yang tidak feminim itu. Bahkan bibi Kwon sampai menawarkan dress kyungsoo yang langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun. Setelah setengah jam berlalu akhirnya Bakhyun dan bibi Kwon menemukan setelan yang pas.

Baekhyun sedang memandang dirinya sendiri di depan kaca panjang. Kemeja tanpa di kancing yang panjang selutut dengan bagian lengan yg di gulung berwarna perpaduan ungu putih dan hitam, celana jeans berwarna abu-abu kaus putih polos yang di masukan ke dalam celana jeansnya, sepatu flat berwana ungu milik kyungsoo, rambut yang di gulung sangat rapih dan polesan make up tipis di wajahnya. Bibi Kwon tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang terus menerus merapihkan penampilannya

"Nona sudah sangat cantik." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bibi Kwon dan langsung menghampiri bibi Kwon yang tengah merapihkan baju yang sudah ia berantakin. Baekhyun langsung memeluk bibi Kwon.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku bi." Bibi Kwon langsung membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama nona, semoga kencannya berhasil. Fighting."

"Aku tidak berkencan bibi." Bibi Kwon hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan imut Baekhyun.

"Bukannya kencannya jam sebelas? Lebih baik nona segera berangkat. Kekacaun ini biar Bibi yang membereskan."

"Dia akan menjemputku. Sekali lagi Terima kasih sudah membantuku bibi."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang sangat dengan bibi Kwon. Karna Bibi Kwon sudah bekerja dengan keluarga Byun semenjak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berumur 6 tahun. Dan Bibi Kwon juga selalu menemani Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jika Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sedang pergi ke luar negri.

_TING TONG TING TONG_

"Sama-sama nona ini sudah menjadi tugas Bibi. Sudah cepat sepertinya sang pangeran sudah menjemput sang tuan putri." Baekhyun kembali melihat penampilannya di depan kaca setelah mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Pasti itu Kai yang sudah menjemputnya.

Baekhyun langsung menuju ke pintu rumahnya dan membukanya. Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya setelah melihat Kai yang sedang duduk di atas sepedanya. Dan Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kai.

"Hai.." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kai. Kai langsung membalikan tubuhnya yang sedang melihat 2 orang anak yang sedang memakan ice cream bersama.

"Oh Ba-baek kau sedikit mengejutkanku." Baekhyun langsung melihat ke arah 2 anak yang sedari tadi di lihat oleh Kai.

"memangnya Kau sedang melihat apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat 2 orang anak itu yang sedang memakan ice cream bersama. Terlihat sangat lucu bukan?"

"Benar mereka sangat lucu. Yang satu cantik yang satu tampan."

Tanpa sadar Kai dan Baekhyun terus memperhatikan kedua anak kecil itu. Terlihat kedua anak kecil itu memakan ice creamnya dengan riang. Bahkan mereka saling berbagi ice creamnya. Terlihat anak laki-laki itu sedang membersihkan ice cream di mulut anak perempuan itu dan tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu mencium pipi anak perempuan itu dan anak perempuan itu membalas mencium pipi anak laki-laki itu. Melihat kejadian itu Baekhyun dan Kai memasang wajah terkejut. Mereka berdua saling menoleh dan tatapan itupun bertemu. Sejenak tatapan mereka terkunci selama 8,2 detik. Mereka langsung membuang muka dan suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

"A-ah kenapa anak kecil berani melakukan hal itu." ujar Baekhyun mencairkan suasana.

"Mungkin mereka hanya menyampaikan rasa sayang mereka." jawab Kai sambil terus menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Sa-sayang? Berarti dengan mencium pipi kita bisa menyalurkan rasa sayang kita?"

Tunggu.

Mencium pipi.

Menyalurkan rasa sayang.

Dan Kai pernah mencium pipinya

Berarti Kai...

Sepertinya Kai tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Baek kita jadi kan berjalan-jalan?"

"A-Ah iya iya lebih baik kita segera berangkat hari sudah mulai terik."

"Hmm Baek tidak apa-apa kan Kita hanya memakai sepeda?"

"Justru aku lebih suka naik sepeda atau angkutan umum di banding naik mobil." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum mempilkan eyesmile nya.

Kai terpana beberapa saat dengan senyuman Baekhyun dan ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, Kajja kita berangkat." Kai menepuk jok belakang sepedanya. Baekhyun langsung duduk di jok belakang dan memegang pinggang Kai. Sebelumnya Kai memakai snapback, kacamata, syal dan masker ia tidak mau mengambil resiko terlihat oleh penggemarnya dan Kai langsung melajukan sepedanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kai dan Baekhyun saling bencengkrama. Meskipun tertutupi oleh masker Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan Kai.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

"hmmm kau mau ketaman dulu atau ke kedai ice cream?"

"Ice cream? Kita ke kedai ice cream dulu yah."

"Okey, pegangan yang erat tuan putri pangeran akan melajukan sepedanya secepat roket."

"WOAAH Kai pelan pelan." Baekhyun refleks memeluk pinggang Kai dan memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Kai terus melajukan sepedanya kencang.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kai dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di kedai ice cream. Baekhyun turun dari sepedanya dan Kai langsung memarkirkan sepedanya. "Kajja.." Kai menggandeng tangan Baekhyun langsung dan mengajak Baekhyun kedalam. Merasakan genggaman Kai, Baekhyun hanya bisa membalas menggengamnya. Terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Selamat siang tuan." ucap seorang pelayan di kedai tersebut.

"Apakah semua sudah siap?" tanya Kai pada pelayan itu. Baekhyun hanya mengerjap bingung apa yang di bicarakan Kai dan pelayan itu.

"Sudah tuan, lantai dua sudah kami sterilkan." Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan menarik Baekhyun naik ke lantai 2.

"Kai, apa maksudnya di sterilkan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku hanya menyuruh mereka untuk tidak membiarkan pengunjung ke lantai 2. Biar kita bisa mengobrol dengan leluasa."

"hahh?"

"Ini kedai ice cream milikku."

"Waaah benarkah? Pantas saja mereka menyambutmu seperti tadi." Kai melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan menarik salah satu kursi untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung duduk dan Kai ikut juga duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang mereka berada di kursi yang terletak di balkon lantai 2.

"waah ternyata pemandangan dari sini sangat indah yah." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kai terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Bibir itu, hidung, mata yang terpejam dan juga pipi yang pernah ia cium itu. Terlihat sangat sempurna dan cantik.

"Permisi tuan ini pesanan anda." Pelayan tersebut menaruh beberapa cup ice cream dengan berbagai toping. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung berbinar melihat ice cream di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih.." Pelayan itupun pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau tau menu favorite ku disini Kai?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyendok ice cream strawberry favoritenya.

"Kau pernah kesini Baek?"

"Aku sering kesini bersama Kyungsoo dan ini adalah salah satu menu favoriteku." Kai menyerngit saat Baekhyun menyebut nama Kyungsoo. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Kai, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan acara makannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sering datang ke sini tapi aku tidak pernah naik ke lantai 2 dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kembar ku."

Kai hampir tersedak ice cream coklatnya. "Kau kembar?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak membawa orang salah kan?" tanya Kai lagi

"Tidak, aku dan Kyungsoo bukan kembar identik wajah kami sangat berbeda."

"Baiklah, Habiskan ice creamnya. Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan ke taman kota." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk imut dan Hal itu membuat Kai berusaha untuk mengotrol dirinya agar tidak mencium pipi Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun dan Kai terus bencengkrama dan tertawa membicarakan hal-hal random. Baekhyun sangat nyaman mengobrol dengan Kai meskipun ia baru mengenal Kai beberapa hari bahkan ini baru pertemuan mereka yang ketiga tapi Baekhyun percaya Kai tidak akan macam-macam padanya.

"Baek kau belepotan." Kai langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membersihkan bibir Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya. Baekhyun hanya menahan nafasnya saat jari-jari Kai menyentuh bibirnya. "Nah sudah selesai." Baekhyun membuang nafasnya dan mengibas-ngibas wajahnya yang terasa panas. Kai hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Kai mengeluarkan tiket yang ada di kantong jaketnya. "Baek, sebenernya aku mengajakmu keluar, aku ingin mengundangmu, ini." Kai menyerahkan tiket tersebut dan Baekhyun langsung menerima tiketnya.

"SKY charity concert, wah kalian membuat acara amal?"

"Iya kami mengadakan acara itu untuk membantu anak-anak putus sekolah ya seperti itu."

"Waaah, aku pasti datang. Kau memberikanku dua tiket?"

"Kau bisa mengajak kembaranmu kan? Aku sedikit penasaran dengan kembaranmu itu."

"Kyungsoo pasti senang bertemu Sehun." Baekhyun langsung menyimpan tiket tersebut di kantung celananya.

"Kajja kita ketaman kota, hari rabu biasanya taman tidak terlalu ramai." Kai dan Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menuju taman kota.

Kai dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja karna jarak kedai dan taman yang cukup dekat.

"Sudah lama aku tidak berjalan kaki sambil menikmati jalan seperti ini. Biasanya aku harus naik mobil jika kemana-mana"

"Memang lebih nyaman daripada menaiki mobil. Kita bisa lebih menikmati perjalanan dan kita bisa lebih sehat."

Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan yeoja di depan mereka dan salah satu dari yeoja itu menabrak bahu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terduduk dan gulungan rambutnya terlepas.

"maafkan aku non- loh bukannya kau Rapunzel itu." ucap yeoja itu yang membuat teman-temannya menoleh. Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya "bu-bukan"

"Baek kau tidak ada apa-apakan?" Tanya Kai yang membuat perhatian yeoja-yeoja tadi beralih padanya. Baekhyun langsung mencengkram kuat jaket Kai.

"KAI? KAU KAI KAN DAN KAU RAPUNZEL ITU?!"

Kai langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berlari menjauh dari yeoja-yeoja itu. Terlihat yeoja-yeoja itu mengejar dan memotret mereka berdua.

Kai dan Baekhyun terus berlari sampai akhirnya Kai membawa Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok di sebuah gang kecil. Terdengar yeoja-yeoja tadi sudah pergi melewati tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Kai melepas kacamata dan maskernya ia merasa sesak karna tempatnya yg sangat sempit bahkan jarak tubuh Kai dan Baekhyun Hampir menempel. Bagaimana tidak posisi mereka sekarang punggung Baekhyun ya menempel di tembok dan Kai di depannya dengan tangan Kai berada di samping kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Kai dan Padangan mata mereka berdua bertemu. Baekhyun gugup setengah mati melihat mata hitam pekat milik Kai. Dan bahkan Kai mulai memajukan wajahnya. Lebih dekat, lebih dekat lagi Baekhyun mencengkram baju Kai dan memejamkan matanya. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas Kai di wajahnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Sampai akhirnya...

"Baek wajahmu berkeringat." Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya di dada Kai dan mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Kai membantu Baekhyun untuk merapihkan rambutnya. pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dan Kai mengelus pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin merubah rate fanfiction ini menjadi rated M."

"Sepertinya authornya tidak akan sanggup." Kai dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh bersama.

Dan tolong abaikan percakapan barusan-_-

_Drtt drtt drtt_

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar Kai langsung mengambil ponselnya di dalam jaket dan mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo hyung.."

"..."

"Aku masih di luar hyung."

"..."

"Iya Aku pulang sekarang."

"..."

"Ne ne arraseo."

Kai langsung memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa ketaman, Aku harus kembali ke dormku."

"Aku mengerti, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Aku masih sangat takut."

"Kajja aku antar kau pulang." Kai kembali memakai kacamata dan maskernya ia melihat dulu keadaan di luar apakah yeoja-yeoja tadi sudah pergi. Setelah dirasa cukup aman Kai langsung membawa Baekhyun ke kedai ice creamnya untuk mengambil sepedanya. Dan Kai langsung mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Sekarang Kai dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah keluarga Byun.<p>

"Baek maaf untuk kejadian tadi Kau jadi terkena masalah."

"Tidak apa-apa hal seperti itu wajar terjadi."

"Aku pulang dulu yah, dan jangan lupa kau harus datang ke acaraku."

"Aku pasti datang. Hati-hati di jalan." Baekhyun membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Siap tuan putri." Kai mengangkat tangannya seperti tentara yang sedang memberi hormat dan ia langsung menaikan sepedanya. Kai sudah siap melajukan sepedanya.

"Kai tunggu!" Kai melihat Baekhyun berlari kearahnya. Dan...

CHU~

"Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa." Setelah mencium pipi Kai, Baekhyun langsung berlari dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Jangan tanyakan apa yang di rasakan Kai sekarang. Kai hanya diam sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja di CIUM, sekali lagi di CIUM oleh Baekhyun. Kai langsung melajukan sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil terus bergumam "Oh tuhan Oh tuhan Oh tuhan."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung menutup pintunya dengan kencang, Ia langsung bersender di pintu. Dan berusaha mengontrol nafasnya.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan tadi?" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya berulang kali. "Kenapa kenapa kenapa."

"Baek?" Baekhyun langsung berhenti memukuli kepalanya dan melihat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"K-kyung." Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun ke kamar mereka berdua.

"Tadi kau bilang malas keluar rumah, tapi kau malah keluar rumah. Dan membuat masalah Baek" Baekhyun menunduk takut karna melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang marah padanya.

"Hah Baek kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali marah padamu." Kyungsoo langsung duduk di tepi ranjang.

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo "Memangnya apa yang terjadi Kyu?"

"Ini." Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung melihat ponsel Kyungsoo. Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut melihat fotonya dan Kai tadi dan banyak orang yang membicarakan mereka. "Jelaskan padaku."

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal saat ia bertemu di mini market dengan Kai sampai kejadian tadi.

"Untuk saja kau baik-baik saja Baek."

"ini tiket yang ku maksud tadi. Kau bilang sangat sulit mendapatkan tiket ini bukan? Bahkan kita mendapat seat yang lumayan dekat dengan panggung."

"Waaah Kai baik sekali memberikan ini padamu. Tiket untuk acara ini benar-benar terbatas." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun "Kau memang selalu bisa membuatku tidak bisa marah padamu Baek." Baekhyun langsung membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Awww..." Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut dan hidungnya kembali mimisan. Merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang melemas di pelukannya Kyungsoo langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Baek kau mimisan!" Kyungsoo langsung panik.

"Kyung aku hanya kelelahan." Kyungsoo langsung mengambil tisu yang ada di meja nakas dan langsung membantu Baekhyun membersihkan dari hidungnya.

"Eomma bilang sebelumnya kau pernah mimisan seperti ini. Kau harus ke dokter Baek." Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun.

"Baiklah besok aku akan menemui profesor Kim."

"Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah, Besok kau ada kuiskan? Aku bisa datang sendiri."

"Baiklah kau istirahat saja. Aku mau meminta bibi Kwon untuk membuatkan bubur untukmu." Kyungsoo bangkit dan mencium kening Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo langsung keluar kamar.

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil melihat langit kamarnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasakan hal yang sama rasa sakit yang sama seperti 10thn yang lalu pada saat ia berumur 12 tahun. Dimana ia harus merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa. Rasa sakit yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Rasa sakit yang hampir merenggut kebahagiaan orang tuanya. Ia harus bertahan hidup dan melawan rasa sakit itu meskipun harus berhadapan dengan zat zat menyeramkan yang bahkan membuat ia harus kehilangan rambutnya. Perjuangannya memang berhasil ia berhasil menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, rambutnya kembali tumbuh dan ia kembali hidup seperti biasa dan untuk alasan itu Baekhyun tidak pernah memotong rambutnya selama 10thn. Kadang ia selalu berfikir apakah rasa sakit itu sudah benar-benar sudah pergi. Mengingat hal itu membuat dadanya sesak dan air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Tuhan ku mohon jangan lagi..."

...TBC...

* * *

><p>Hallo saya balik bawa updatean ff gaje ini. Gimana? Pasti ga puas ya sama chap ini soalnya moment kaibaeknya ga banyak ya? Padahal ini 3k word lebih loh. Saya nyelesain ini cuma 4 hari tapi semoga typonya ga terlalu banyak. Dan chap sebelumnya banyak kata yg ilang gatau kenapa mungkin dari ffnnya.<p>

Disini udah ketauankan pairnya apa ajah. Maafin saya kalau saya ngobrak abrik otp yang udah ada. Di sini kan Kaibaek jadi author nuker hunhan jga kalau tetep hunhan kan berarti jadi chansoo saya takut jadi pada gak suka. Author ajah yang kaibaek shipper suka di bash T.T gimana chansoo. Tapi author juga suka chanbaek kaisoo kok. Jadi sekali lagi maaf bgt kalau otpnya jadi di tuker hehe

Disini udah ketauan kan Baek sakit atau enggak. Kelanjutannya di chap chap depan yak.

Ada yang masih bingung karater Baek disini? Dia kan tomboy tapi kenapa sifatnya malah unyu bgt kan? Jadi disini Baek cuma tomboy di penampilan tapi sifatnya manja malah lebih manja dari kyungsoo. Nah kalau kyungsoo dia feminim tapi dewasa terus overprotective sama Baek. Ngerti kan? Enggak-_- yaudah gtu dah pokoknya wkwkwk

Makasih banyak buat yang udah follow dan fav dan jga para readers dan juga silent readers yang udah mau baca ff kaibaek ini. Buat silent readers coba tinggalin jejak sekali-kali kalau berkenan hehehe.

Balasan review

Kaibaekshipper: iya nih di chap ini di kejar-kejar malah wkwk ini udah di lanjut yak

GIRLIEXO: iya nih chansoo lagi di atas angin wkwk kaibaek jga gak akan kalah sip wkwk

Byun Hyerin: kurang panjang yak? Chap ini gimana masih kurang juga yak. Padahal saya sendiri gemes bgt sama kaibaek. Ini udah lanjut yak.

ViviPExotic46: Saya jga gemes bgt ama Kaibaek tuh unyu parah. Okeh ini udah lanjut yak

Neli Amelia: udah kejawab ya baek sakit atau enggak. Ini udah lanjut yakk

baekkiepiyon: ini udah lanjut yakk

followbaek: iya gtu dah udah kejawab kan wkwk oke ini udah lanjut

: jadian? Pelan-pelan dulu masih ada rintangannya hehe. Ini udah lanjut yak.

Sebrina: kaga ada NCnya woy ini epep rated T dasar yadongers wkwk

9294room: Saya juga gemes bgt sama Kaibaek pengen bgt ngunciin mereka di kamar wkwkwk

Nah maaf yang ga di bales rata-rata pertanyaan sama soalnya hehehe

BIG THANKS TO:

kaibaekshipper, GIRLIEXO, Byun Hyerin, ViviPExotic48, neli amelia, Kkamjong, baekkiepyon, leekyukie, krisbaekhae, followbaek, , nhaonk, cj2, sebrina, baekhaan, 9294room, .739.

Segitu dulu yak ocehannya

.

.

.

.

.

Hmmm Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**RAPUNZEL**

story by: **kapeljongin**

.

**Kim Jongin x Byun Baekhyun**

.

other cast: Do kyungsoo, Park chanyeol, Oh sehun, Kim miseok, Zhang yixing, Wu Yifan/Kris etc.

.

Genre: Romance ajah/?

.

Rate: Hamdalah masih T

.

Warning: Marga di ganti untuk keamanan cerita, typo, Genderswitch, cerita gaje, OOC, gak suka pairnya gak usah baca kalau kekeh mau baca jangan di bash yah.

Disclamer: Semua cast milik tuhan SM dan orang tua mereka, Dan Kaibaek cuma milik shipper mereka termasuk author wkwk.

.

NO COPAS AND REUPLOAD WITHOUT PERMISSION

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

HAPPY READING

* * *

><p>Kai terus menundukan kepalanya dan sesekali melirik ke arah pria pirang yang ada di seberang mejanya. Yang tak lain adalah managernya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya memandang mereka berdua sambil menyandarkan tubuh mereka di pantri dapur.<p>

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu kan Kim Jongin?" Tanya Kris yang hanya di balas hembusan nafas kasar oleh Kai.

"Ayolah Hyung beritanya juga akan cepat menghilang." ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan menghampiri Kris dan Kai yang sedang duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

"Iya Hyung kau berlebihan sekali. Ini hanya masalah kecil." ujar sehun yang ternyata sudah duduk di samping Kai sambil menaruh segelas teh di depan Kai.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini kau lolos Kai. Jika terjadi lagi aku akan menghukummu untuk tidak bertemu gadis itu lagi."

"Hyung kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku. Aku janji akan berhati-hati tapi jangan melarangku untuk bertemu dengannya." Kai mejatuhkan keningnya ke atas meja.

"Lagipula hyung kontrak _No have girlfriend_ kita kan sudah berakhir bahkan aku sudah memiliki Luhan. Apa salahnya Kai juga ingin dekat dengan yeoja."

"Tapi yeol ini terlalu berbahaya banyak media dan fans kalian yang melebih-lebih kan berita itu. Lagi pula aku bukan mengkhawatirkan Kai tapi aku menghawatirkan keselamatan Baekhyun." Kai langsung menegakan badannya setelah mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Baekhyun adalah keponakanku."

"MWO?!" teriak SeKaiYeol bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Terdengar suara burung berkicau menandakan hari sudah pagi. Baekhyun sedikit menyerngit karna merasakan cahaya hangat menusuk matanya yang masih terpejam. Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya merenggangkan badannya yang masih terasa pegal.<p>

"Sudah pagi ternyata."

_Drtt drtt drtt_

Baekhyun langsung mengambil ponselnya di atas meja nakas ia melihat ada satu pesan masuk.

_1 message from Kai Prince_

Baekhyun terkekeh membaca nama kontak yang yang di tulis oleh Kai sendiri. Dan Baekhyun langsung membuka pesannya.

_"Selamat pagi tuan putri. Cepat bangun kau seorang Rapunzel bukan putri tidur."_

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari Kai dan langsung mengetik balasannya.

_"Aku bukan Rapunzel. Apakah pangeran salah alamat?"_ send.

Dan seterusnya Kai dan Baekhyun saling mengirim pesan singkat untuk mengawali kegiatan pagi hari ini.

_CKLEK_

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung melihat Baekhyun yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kau sudah benar-benar sembuh ternyata Baek. Bahkan sekarang kau sudah senyum-senyum melihat ponselmu." Baekhyun hanya menunjukan eyesmilenya. "Ini susu strawberry hangat untukmu." Kyungsoo menyodorkan gelas yang di bawanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Kyung." ujar Baekhyun yang langsung meminum susu strawberry itu. "Termakasih juga obat yang kau berikan tadi malam aku merasa lebih baikan sekarang." lanjutnya sambil terus mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

"Sama-sama, Baek kau sedang mengirim pesan dengan siapa, dari tadi ku perhatikan kau tidak berhenti tersenyum menatap ponselmu." tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyisir rambutnya di depan meja rias.

"Aku sedang bertukar pesan dengan Kai. Ups" Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulat yang membulat/?

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Kyung. Kemarin waktu di kedai ice cream aku sempat bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Kai."

"Huuhh baiklah, kau jadi kan bertemu profesor Kim?"

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengannya. Aku akan kerumah sakit jam 10."

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan. Aku pergi dulu ke kampus."

"Ini terlalu pagi untuk ke kampus. Kau buru-buru sekali."

"Aku harus bertemu dosen dan menemani xiumin di perpustakaan."

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan."

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu Baek." Seperti biasa Kyungsoo tak lupa untuk mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Daaaahh"

Dan Kyungsoo menghilang dari balik pintu. Sedangkan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi mandi.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah sakit ia berjalan di lorong rumah sakit sambil sekali-kali melihat-lihat bangunan yang di dominasi warna putih itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tak kesini. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan profesor kim orang yang dulu merawat Baekhyun. Selain ingin memeriksa kesehatannya ia juga sudah sangat rindu dengan profesor cantik itu.<p>

Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan _"Prof. Kim Hyoyeon"_ di pintunya. Perlahan ia membuka knop pintu tersebut.

Baekhyun melihat profesor Kim sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil membolak balikan kertas "Permisi profesor kim?"

"Baekhyun kau sudah datang." Profesor Kim bangkit dari duduknya langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu Prof." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Profesor Kim.

"Baiklah ayo kita duduk." Profesor Kim membawa Baekhyun ke sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Selain aku memang merindukan profesor aku kesini ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan apa?"

Baekhyun mulai menceritakan keluhan-keluhan yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia rasakan. Hal itu membuat Profesor Kim sedikit khawatir karna keluhan yang di rasakan oleh Baekhyun sama persis seperti keluhan penyakit Baekhyun dulu.

"Baiklah kau ingin di periksa seperti biasa atau pemeriksaan lebih lanjut?" tanya profesor Kim

"Pemeriksaan lebih lanjut saja, aku benar-benar ingin memastikannya."

"Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku keruang pemeriksaan."

Baekhyun mengikuti semua prosedur pemeriksaan dari mengecek darahnya sampai _CT Scan_. Setelah setengah jam akhirnya pemeriksaan selesai. Dan Baekhyun kembali ke ruangan profesor Kim.

.

.

"Baek mungkin hasil pemeriksaan agak sedikit lama karna Aku akan keluarga negri sekitar satu minggu lebih. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa prof jika sudah keluar hubungi aku saja jangan hubungin eomma, appa atau kyungsoo."

"Arraseo. Ini antibiotik, vitamin, dan pereda rasa sakit. Jaga pola makanmu juga dan jangan terlalu kelelahan. Kau sedikit pucat. Ingat antibiotiknya harus habis. Dan minum obat pereda rasa sakit ini ketika pusingmu kambuh."

"Siap profesor Kim Hyoyeon." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengangguk imut. Profesor Kim hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan imut Baekhyun. Anak ini padahal sudah 22thn.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan pulang Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan profesor Kim. Pada saat Baekhyun berjalan ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang yeoja yang terlihat pucat dan tidak memiliki rambut sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang sambil berjongkok. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak itu.

"Hai gadis manis kau sedang apa?" kedatangan Baekhyun sedikit membuat kaget yeoja tersebut.

"Eonni tolong jangan beritahu suster itu aku ada disini. Aku tidak mau di Kemo rasanya sakit sekali." ujar yeoja itu sambil menarik Baekhyun agar ikut bersembunyi dengannya.

Baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mengambil sekotak susu strawberry yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. "Kau mau ini?" Baekhyun menyodorkan susu itu kepada yeoja itu.

"Aku mau. Wah terimakasih eonni." Yeoja itu dengan senang hati menerima susu yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Namamu siapa hmm?"

"Sulli" Jawabnya sambil terus meminum susunya dengan riang.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku 16thn." Baekhyun mengelus kepala plontos sulli.

Tiba-tiba sulli memegang rambut panjang Baekhyun yang ia ikat kuda. "Rambut eonni sangat indah seperti rambut Rapunzel."

"Kau mau rambut seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Sulli.

"Maka dari itu kau harus di Kemo, setelah itu kau akan sembuh dan mendapatkan rambut seperti eonni."

"Tapi dokter bilang umurku tidak lama lagi." Baekhyun melihat Sulli yang menunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Baekhyun langsung merengkuh tuh Sulli dan memeluknya.

"Dulu aku juga sepertimu, aku juga sempat kehilangan rambutku karna Kemo, tapi lihat sekarang aku sembuhkan?" Sulli berhenti terisak dan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung mengusap airmata Sulli.

"Apa itu benar eonni?"

"Ya. Mana mungkin aku berbohong. Maka dari itu kau harus mau di Kemo ya?"

"Ne. Aku mau sembuh seperti eonni." ucap Sulli lantang. Baekhyun langsung mengajak sulli berdiri dan merapihkan baju pasien Sulli.

"Nah sekarang, hampiri suster itu." Sulli mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Eonni cantik."

"Sama-sama" Sulli melepaskan pelukannya lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun dan berteriak "Sampai jumpa lagi eonni" sambil berlari menghampiri suster yang sedari tadi mencari Sulli. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil membalas melambaikan tangan.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap untuk datang ke acara SKY charity concert. Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk merapihkan rambutnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun agak sedikit takut datang ke acara tersebut ia takut bertemu dengan yeoja yeoja kemarin yang di yakini adalah fans dari SKY.<p>

_Drtt drtt drtt_

_Kai Prince calling..._

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum melihat siapa yang menelponnya dan ia langsung mejawab telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseo~"

_"Yeoboseo Baekhyun, Kau datang ke acaraku kan?"_

"Aku pasti datang, sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap bersama Kyungsoo."

"_Baiklah, karna sudah malam jangan naik angkutan umum naik mobil saja, Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa di jalan."_ Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perhatian Kai padanya.

"Arraseo."

_"Aku tutup dulu yah. Sampai jumpa tuan putri."_

"Ck kau ini. Ya sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun langsung menaruh ponselnya di tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"Aigoo baru kali ini aku melihat kembaranku bersemu seperti ini hanya karna di telpon oleh seorang namja." ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Aww aww yak! Kyung Lepaskan tanganmu ini sakit." akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Baekhyun.

"Baek sepertinya Kai menyukaimu."

"Kyung!"

"hahahaha dan kau juga sepertinya menyukainya juga."

"Kyungsoo hentikan!" Baekhyun sudah memberi ancang-ancang untuk melempar bantal ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Okey maafkan aku yah." Kyungsoo langsung merangkul Baekhyun. "Ayo kita berangkat."

"Aku mau memaafkan dengan syarat kau harus membelikanku susu strawberry ukuran besar."

"Baiklah-baiklah akan aku belikan. Ayo kita berangkat." Kyungsoo langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar kamar dan langsung menuju ke acara SKY Charity Concert.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah sampai di acara tersebut. Terlihat sekali sudah banyak fans SKY di luar gedung. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam gedung dengan Baekhyun yang memakai masker. Ia takut di kenali oleh para fans SKY.

Tempatnya tidak terlalu besar seperti konser pada umumnya, Karna ini hanya konser amal hanya orang tertentu yang datang dan hanya beberapa fans yang boleh masuk.

"Maaf nona kau harus membuka maskermu" ucap penjaga pintu masuk. Baekhyun membuka maskernya dan langsung menutup mulutnya ia benar-benar takut di kenali oleh para fans SKY.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam dan mereka berdua langsung menuju tempat duduk yang telah di sediakan.

"eomma aku ingin duduk di depan."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sulli?" ia yakin itu Sulli anak yang ia temui waktu di rumah sakit dan Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Sulli.

"Hai Sulli." Mendengar namanya di panggil, Sulli langsung mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Rapunzel Eonni?!" Baekhyun kaget karna teriakan Sulli. Dan itu membuat semua orang disana menoleh padanya. Bahkan ada beberapa fans yang nampak kaget. Baekhyun langsung berjongkok di depan Sulli.

"Kenapa semua menatap kita seperti itu eonni?"

"Ka-kau sedang apa disini Sulli?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku disini ingin menonton SKY aku penggemar mereka. Tapi aku agak sulit melihat mereka dari sini mata ku sudah sangat buram."

"Kau mau bertukar tempat duduk denganku? Tempat dudukku di depan sana." ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tempat duduknya yang berada dibarisan kedua.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sulli senang.

"Itu tempat dudukku, Kau bisa melihat penampilan SKY dengan jelas." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat duduknya yang berada pada barisan kedua dari panggung.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa eonni?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kajja." Sebelumnya Baekhyun menundukan badannya kepada eomma Sulli dan ia menuntun Sulli menuju tempat duduknya.

"Panggil aku Baekhyun saja jangan Rapunzel."

Ujar Baekhyun sambil terus menundukan kepalanya karna sekarang banyak sekali yang memotretnya.

"Ne."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek kau yakin akan tetap menonton acara ini? Banyak sekali yang memotretmu." Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Dan pandangan Kyungsoo langsung beralih pada gadis yang di papah Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyung semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Oh iya kenalkan ini Sulli dan Sulli ini Kyungsoo kembaranku."

"Eonni kau kembar? Pantas muka kalian agak mirip. Sulli imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu eonni." Ujar Sulli sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Kyungsoo imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya juga.

"Oh iya Kyung, karna aku dan Sulli bertukar tempat duduk aku titip Sulli padamu yah. Aku duduk di belakang sana. Kau mau kan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Tentu saja, kemari Sulli." Sulli langsung berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun eonni terimakasih untuk semuanya." Sulli langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Sama-sama sayang, Sudah sekarang duduk ketempat duduk kalian. Sepertinya acaranya akan di mulai." Ujar Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukan Sulli dan mengelus kepala Sulli.

"Baek, jika terjadi sesuatu telepon aku." Ujar Kyungsoo dan di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Sulli sudah berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka dan Baekhyun langsung menuju tempat duduk Sulli.

"Anyeongaseo Ahjuma." Sapa Baekhyun kepada eomma Sulli.

"Anyeongaseo eumm?"

"Baekhyun."

"Ah Baekhyun-ssi." Jawab eomma Sulli sambil tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung duduk di tempat duduk Sulli.

"Apakah kau Rapunzel eonni yang memberikan susu strawberry kepada Sulli?" Tanya Eomma Sulli.

"Iya Ahjuma aku melihat Sulli sedang bersembunyi dari seorang suster jadi aku hampiri saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kanker otak. Sulli mengidap kanker otak stadium 4." Baekhyun sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan eommanya Sulli. "Sebenarnya Sulli sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi dan kemarin adalah Kemoterapi nya yang terakhir. Karna tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup menerima semua obat-obatan itu." Ujar eomma Sulli sambil menitikan air mata, melihat itu Baekhyun langsung mengambil tissu yang ada di tasnya dan di berikan kepada eomma Sulli.

"Ahjuma harus sabar, Sulli pasti kuat." ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak eomma Sulli.

"Tidak-tidak Aku sudah tidak kuat melihat Sulli harus menahan sakit bertahun-tahun rasanya tubuhku ikut hancur melihat itu." Baekhyun terus berusaha menenangkan eomma Sulli yang menangis. "Dan pada sebelum kemoterapi kemarin Sulli ingin sekali menonton konser SKY, iya terus membujukku untuk supaya mengambulkan permintaannya, awalnya aku menolak karna kondisinya yang sangat lemah. Tapi Pada akhirnya dia bilang ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya." eomma Sulli langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan menangis di pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut menangis ia sangat tau apa yang di rasakan eomma Sulli.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat di belakang panggung semua orang sedang mempersiapkan konser ini banyak para crew yang berlalu lalang untuk mempersiapkan konser. Terlihat Kai sedang berjalan dengan membawa ponsel di tangan kanannya ia terus memandangi ponselnya menunggu jawaban pesan singkat dari Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan penonton di dekat tirai panggung. Kai langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Hei Sehun kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kai sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Eh hyung, aku sedang menunggu seseorang siapa tau dia datang." jawab sambil terus melihat bangku penonton yang sudah hampir terisi penuh.

"Penggemarmu itu?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Yap, karna ini acara ini penontonnya sangat terbatas jadi aku lebih mudah memperhatikan wajah fansku untuk menemukannya." Kai hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Oh lihat Hyung dia datang." Sehun menunjuk ke arah yeoja yang memakai dress putih selutut.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hah? Dia Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun setelah mendengar Kai menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Bukan, Baekhyun yang ada di belakang yeoja itu." jawab Kai sambil terus meliat ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menghampiri yeoja yang tidak memiliki rambut.

"Mereka terlihat pergi bersama." Sehun terus memperhatikan yeoja tadi yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursinya. Kai tengah berpikir wajah yeoja yang di maksud Sehun tidak asing di matanya.

"Ahaa.. Pasti itu kembaran Baekhyun." ujar Kai sambil meminum kopinya.

"Baekhyun kembar?" tanya sehun sedikit kaget.

"Iya dia kembar dan namanya adalah Kyung.. Kyung..."

"Kyungsoo?" sambar Sehun

"Nah iya benar Kyungsoo. Hah bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Hyung sepertinya ini takdir tuhan Hyung. Woaah terimakasih tuhan." Sehun langsung menghambur di pelukan Kai sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?" sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Dia orangnya Hyung." Kai menautkan kedua alisnya. "Dia orangnya hyung. Yehet! Akhirnya aku menemukannya." Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kai sambil terus mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adik kesayangannya itu.

Kai kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang berjongkok di depan seorang gadis pucat yang memakai penutup kepala. Kai langsung di kejutkan saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang di potret oleh beberapa fans disana. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengenali Baekhyun sekarang. Ingin rasanya Kai berlari ke arah Baekhyun untuk menyelamatkannya tapi ia tau justru itu akan lebih berbahaya. Sekarang Kai melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menuntun gadis tadi menuju tempat duduknya. Ia sempat kecewa karna Baekhyun tidak duduk di tempat yang sudah khusus ia sediakan. Tapi Kai sangat senang sepertinya Baekhyun bermaksudnya baik. Dan Kai memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju keruang ganti.

Acara sudah di mulai. Terlihat SKY yang sudah memasuki panggung dan mulai menampilkan aksi mereka. Meskipun tempat duduk Baekhyun terletak di belakang tapi ia masih bisa dengan jelas melihat personel SKY terutama Kai yang sekarang terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang di balut toxedo berwarna biru dengan celana panjang hitam dan juga snapback yang di pakai di belakang. Senyum Baekhyun semakin mengembang setelah menyadari ternyata Kai memakai snapback "K+B" miliknya.

Terlihat Kai yang berjalan menuju panggung penonton dan menaiki tangga yang menuju ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit takut Kai akan menghampirinya tapi ternyata tidak justru Kai menghampiri Sulli dan mengajak Sulli ke atas panggung. Sebelum menuruni tangga Kai menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis dan Baekhyun membalas senyuman Kai sampai membentuk eyesmile, dan akhirnya Kai membawa Sulli ke atas panggung.

.

.

Satu setengah jam telah berlalu dan akhirnya konser pun selesai di gelar. Pada saat Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya tiba-tiba Baekhyun di kerubungin oleh para fansnya SKY. Baekhyun mulai panik dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari.

Terlihat fans SKY masih terus mengejarnya rata-rata mereka berteriak memaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin menuju pintu keluar. Akhirnya ia berhasil keluar gedung itu tapi ia kembali di kejutkan oleh beberapa fans yang sudah menghalangi jalannya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar melihat tatapan para fans SKY itu.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan ada yang menarik pergelangan tangannya membawa lari Baekhyun menuju sebuah motor dan Baekhyun langsung menaiki motor tersebut. Namja itu langsung menjalankan motornya.

"K-Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun kepada namja bermasker dan kacamata yang membawa lari dirinya.

"Ini Aku.." Jawab namja itu sambil menolehkan kepalanya kilat.

"Kai.." mengetahui itu Kai, Baekhyun langsung mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Kai. Ia benar-benar sangat takut sekarang.

Tanpa sadar Kai melajukan motornya menuju sungai Han. Kai menghentikan motornya dan menyuruh Baekhyun turun. Setelah memarkirkan motornya Kai langsung menghampir Baekhyun dan melepas masker dan kacamatanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai sambil menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kai." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua tangan Kai yang ada di pipinya. "Dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku lagi."

Kai menurunkan tangannya dan mengusak kepala Baekhyun "Sama-sama."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pinggir sungai Han sambil merentangkan tangan dan menghirup udara malam. Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Karna Kai membawa Baekhyun ketempat yang jarang di kunjungi.

Kai langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan ikut merentangkan tangannya di samping Baekhyun. Melihat itu Baekhyun menghampiri Kai dan merangkulnya.

"HEY LIHAT SEMUANYA AKU SEDANG BERSAMA SEORANG BINTANG..." Teriak Baekhyun kencang. Mendengar hal itu Kai langsung mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Dan merekapun tertawa bersama.

Baekhyun mengajak Kai duduk di atas rumput karna merasa lelah sehabis berlari tadi. Kai dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan sambil menatap sungai Han yang tenang.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya di dalam tasnya. "Ya ampun. Aku lupa memberi kabar pada Kyungsoo ia sudah berpuluh kali menelpon dan mengirim sms kepada ku."

"Hubungi Kyungsoo kalau kau aman bersamaku." ujar Kai dan Baekhyun langsung mengetikan sms kepada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan earphone dari tasnya. "Kau mau dengar?" Baekhyun memberi sebelah earphone nya kepada Kai dan Kai langsung menaruh di kuping kirinya sedangkan yang satunya di kuping kanan Baekhyun, Baekhyun mulai menyalakan lagunya.

_Eoreundeureun jakkuman naege malhajyo_

Baekhyun mulai melantunkan lagu yang ia putar dan hal itu membuat Kai menoleh.

_Ajik neoneun eoryeoseo jal moreundago_

Kai sangat terkesan dengan suara Baekhyun yang sangat lembut dan ia terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata.

_Sandaneun geon geureoke swipji antago _

_Jeonjaeng gateun geureon ge hyeonsirirago_

_Jeongmal geureon geongayo_

_Yeonghwa gateun geureon sesangeun eomnayo_

_Nan mideoyo kkumeul kkwoyo donghwa sok iyagicheoreom_

_Nunbusin sesangi uri ape__pyeolchyeojil georago_

_Kkumeul kkumyeon maju__bomyeon haengbokhaejil su itjyo_

_Gijeogeul mideoyo eonjekkajina gidaril geoyeyo_

_Happy ending..._.

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya setelah merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan dingin menempel di bibirnya dan yang menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat wajah Kai yang persis di depannya dengan memejamkan matanya. Seperkian detik Baekhyun baru menyadari Kai sedang mencium tepat di bibirnya.

Baekhyun mulai sedikit bergerak dan tangan Kai langsung menangkup kedua pipinya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kai tapi justru ia ikut memejamkan matanya.

Kai mulai melumat kecil bibir Baekhyun dan entah sejak kapan kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah ada di bahu Kai sedangkan tangan Kai sudah ada di pinggang Baekhyun.

Mereka terus terhanyut dalam ciuman tersebut hanya ciuman biasa tapi sangat dalam. Setelah Merasa kehabisan oksigen akhirnya mereka melepas ciuman panjang itu.

Baekhyun langsung melepas pegangan tangannya dan memegang bibirnya, Baekhyun bangkit menuju motor Kai tanpa bicara apapun, melihat itu Kai langsung mengikuti Baekhyun dan menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Baek ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud, a-aku aku." bahkan Kai tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Kai lagipula mungkin Kau ti-tidak sengaja." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya ia benar-benar sangat malu dengan kejadian barusan.

"Le-lebih baik kita pulang saja sudah malam. Kajja." Kai menaikin motornya dan mulai menyalakan motornya, Baekhyun langsung menaiki motor tersebut. Kai mulai melajukan motornya menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Di perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Kai merasakan punggungnya sedikit berat dan pinggangnya di peluk erat. Ia melihat ke kaca spion ternyata Baekhyun tertidur. Kai melajukan motornya pelan, ia mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang ada di perutnya dan ia langsung memegang bibirnya. Masih terasa sekali bibir Baekhyun disana. Manis dan lembut. Kai tersenyum mengingat hal itu dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang ada di pundak kiri.

"Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan melindungimu."

_Orang dewasa selalu mengatakan padaku _

_Bahwa aku masih muda dan aku tidak tau_

_Bahwa hidup ini tidak mudah_

_Bahwa kenyataan itu seperti pertempuran_

_Apakah itu benar?_

_Tidak bisakah dunia ini seperti film_

_Aku mempercayainya, aku bermimpi, bahwa itu sama seperti sebuah dongeng_

_Sebuah dunia yang mempesona akan datang sebelum kita_

_Jika aku bermimpi, jika aku melihatnya aku akan bahagia_

_Aku percaya pada keajaiban, aku akan selalu menunggu untuk_

_Akhir bahagia…._

...TBC...

* * *

><p>Hallo readers semua author gaje balik lagi? Oh iya lagu yang di nyanyiin baek itu lagunya shin jihoon judulnya happy ending, saya ngebayangin ajah baek kalau jadi cewe suaranya kayak gtu merdu alus gimana gitu yang gak tau lagunya coba download ajah.

Gimana chap ini lumayan panjang loh. Kemarin kan rata-rata pada kesel yah gara-gara kissing scene gak jadi hahahaha di chap ini udah ada tuh tapi maaf kalau penggambarannya kurang memuaskan yak/? Buat alur ceritanya menurut saya ini lumayan lambat soalnya masih jauh buat ke konflik inti semoga masih pada sanggup baca ff ini yak.

Yang minta Hunsoo sama Chanlu sabar pasti ada kok mereka di bungkus dulu kita fokus ke Kaibaek ini dulu wkwkwk

Makasih juga para readers dan silent readers yang setia baca dan juga review ff ini.

BIG THANKS TO:

Kaibaekshipper, neli amalia, Naturalcandy1994, ViviPexotic46, Shallow lin, Kkamjong, Byun Hyerin, Kyura Cho, Krisbaekhae, nhaonk, sebrina, Sabila hun, Reyni boice, dobidiot.

Dan yang terakhir

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**RAPUNZEL**

story by: **kapeljongin**

.

**Kim Jongin x Byun Baekhyun**

.

other cast: Do kyungsoo, Park chanyeol, Oh sehun, Kim miseok, Zhang yixing, Wu Yifan/Kris etc.

.

Genre: Romance ajah/?

.

Rate: Hamdalah masih T

.

Warning: Marga di ganti untuk keamanan cerita, typo, Genderswitch, cerita gaje, OOC, gak suka pairnya gak usah baca kalau kekeh mau baca jangan di bash yah.

Disclamer: Semua cast milik tuhan SM dan orang tua mereka, Dan Kaibaek cuma milik shipper mereka termasuk author wkwk.

.

NO COPAS AND REUPLOAD WITHOUT PERMISSION

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

HAPPY READING

* * *

><p>Kai dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Byun. Kai melihat Baekhyun yang masih sangat pulas tertidur di pundaknya. Karna tidak tega untuk membangunkan Baekhyun ia memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.<p>

Pada saat menuju pintu Kai melihat mobil Kris terparkir di depan rumah Baekhyun. Kris pasti datang untuk memastikan keadaan Baekhyun. Kai memutuskan masuk kerumah Baekhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu ia takut Baekhyun terbangun

.

.

.

Ternyata benar Kai melihat Kris sedang menunggu di ruang tamu bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Baek.." Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Kai yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun.

"Ssstt dia tertidur." ucap Kai sedikit berbisik. Kai menoleh ke arah Kris dan Kris tersenyum kepada Kai dan menginsyaratkan Kai untuk membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengantarkan Kai menuju kamar yang ada di lantai 2. Sesampainya di kamar, Kai langsung merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun. Kai duduk di tepian ranjang dan memandang wajah damai Baekhyun yang sedang tidur. Kai mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mencium kening Baekhyun dalam. Ia melepas snapback K+B milik Baekhyun dan menaruh snapback itu di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang dulu.." Kai kembali mencium kening Baekhyun kilat.

Ternyata Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikan di ambang pintu, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai yang terlihat sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Sekarang Kyungsoo percaya untuk menitipkan Baekhyun pada Kai.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan di tangga menuju ruang tamu. Kai langsung duduk di sofa yang terletak di sebrang Kris untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman untuk Kai

"Jongin, tidak terjadi apapun kan terhadap Baekhyun?" tanya Kris

"Tidak hyung, buktinya kami pulang dengan selamat." jawab Kai sambil terus memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing.

"Untung saja orang tua Baekhyun sedang di luar negri, kalau kakaku tau aku bisa di cekik olehnya." ujar Kris. Kris adalah adik dari ibu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku berjanji akan melindunginnya hyung." Kris hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk Kai. Dan Kyungsoo langsung duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Aku tidak menyangka paman yifan adalah manager SKY aku hanya tau manager SKY bernama Kris." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melihat Kris dan Kai bergantian.

"Hahahahahahahaha" tiba-tiba Kai tertawa yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Kris sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kris kesal sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar kau di panggil paman hyung, itu sangat lucu." jawab Kai masih sedikit tertawa.

Kris langsung memberi deathglare kepada Kai. "Sudahlah ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang." Kris bangkit dari duduknya bergitupun Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kyungsoo mengantarkan Kris dan Kai sampai pintu.

.

"Kyung, aku dan Kai pulang dulu, salam untuk orang tuamu jika mereka sudah pulang. Kapan-kapan kau dan Baekhyun main kerumahku Jenno pasti senang." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara dulu dengan Kyungsoo kau duluan ke mobil."

"Baiklah, Kyung jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kris mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan langsung menuju mobil.

"Kyungsoo, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karna membuat Baekhyun masuk dalam masalah seperti ini, tapi aku berjanji aku akan menjaganya." Ujar Kai sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya seperti orang memohon.

"Aku percaya padamu Kai-ssi kau akan menjaga Baekhyun. Ku mohon jangan sakiti dia." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku takan menyakitinya, kau baik sekali Kyung pantas saja Sehun-" Kai langsung menutupnya karna hampir kelepasan.

"Se-sehun? Kenapa dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa, aku pulang dulu sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun." Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Apakah kau tidak ingin menyampaikan salam pada sehun? Ku dengar kau fansnya." Tanya Kai

"a-ah iya salam untuk se-sehun." jawab Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

"Akan aku sampaikan salammu pasti Sehun sangat senang." Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya bingung. Sedangkan Kai kembali menutup mulutnya. Kai langsung berpamitan pulang ia takut kembali kelepasan. Setelah Kris dan Kai pergi. Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam sambil terus bertanya-tanya apa yang di maksud Kai tadi.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah pagi. Terlihat Baekhyun mulai terusik tidurnya oleh cahaya pagi yang masuk lewat jendela, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Sampai akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu. Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya sambil memegang bibirnya.<p>

"Ciuman pertamaku. Kai mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Apakah aku bermimpi." Baekhyun terus memegang bibirnya ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir tebal Kai menyapu bibirnya. Mengingat itu membuat pipi Baekhyun memanas. Ia sedikit menjambaki rambutnya sungguh ia sangat malu sekarang. Ia mengambil air minum yang ada di meja nakas sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada snapback K+B miliknya. Ia mengambil snapback itu. "Ternyata bukan mimpi." ia tersenyum sambil memandang snapbacknya yang sempat berada di tangan Kai. Ia menghirup snapback itu tercium sekali wangi shampo maskulin disana.

"Baek-" Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan snapbacknya di belakang punggungnya karna terkejut mendengar Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya.

"K-kyung? Hehe" Baekhyun hanya menujukan eyesmilenya.

"Kau sedang apa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit menahan senyum. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah berada di pintu kamar sedari tadi dan ia melihat semua yang di lakukan Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya sedang merenggangkan badan." ujar Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura merenggangkan badannya.

"Pergilah mandi dan kita sarapan bersama." Baekhyun langsung turun dari ranjang dan menyambar handuk langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Baek tunggu." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bibirmu-" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya panik.

"A-ada apa dengan bi-bibirku kyung?" tanya Baekhyun yang gugup setengah mati.

"Ah tidak mungkin aku salah liat." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tepatnya menahan tawa. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan sedikit membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Akhirnya tawa Kyungsoo meledak ia langsung membekap mulut untuk meredam tawanya. "Baek kau lucu sekali, tanpa di beritahu aku sudah tau ciuman pertamamu sudah terenggut." Kyungsoo langsung keluar kamar sambil terus tertawa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di Kantin kampus. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membaca buku untuk bahan ujiannya sambil memakan snack kentang sedangkan Baekhyun sedang makan ice cream sambil terus mengecek ponselnya.

"Baek kau menunggu telepon atau apa dari tadi kau selalu mengecek ponselmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menaruh bukunya di dalam tas. Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"A-aku aku..." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya gugup bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kai? Aku ini kembaranmu tidak boleh ada yang di tutupi. jika kau ingin cerita, cerita saja." ujar Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Biasanya Kai setiap pagi selalu menghubungiku bahkan sekarang sudah siang, aku telepon tidak aktif. Dia seperti menjauhiku." Baekhyun mejatuhkan keningnya ke atas meja.

"Mungkin dia sibuk atau..."

"Karna kejadian kemarin? Sudahku duga." Baekhyun memotong omongan Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya membuang nafas dan mengelus pundak Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.. Kyungsoo.." tiba-tiba Xiumin dan Yixing datang. Mereka langsung duduk xiumin di samping Baekhyun sedangkan Yixing di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa denganmu Baek?" tanya Xiumin sambil merangkul Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei lihat rumor dating Kai dan Taemin sedang hangat di bicarakan." terdengar suara yeoja-yeoja yang berasal dari samping meja Baekhyun, Xiumin, Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Yang membuat mereka menoleh.

"Taemin aktris dan penyanyi wanita yang cantik itu? Wah lihat mereka memang terlihat serasi wajah mereka sangat mirip."

"Taemin juga seksi seperti Kai. Mereka sangat cocok..."

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya membuang mukanya dan menhembuskan nafasnya kasar. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Baek Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Xiumin dan Yixing ikut menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mereka ikut khawatir melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat murung.

Xiumin kembali menoleh ke arah yeoja-yeoja tadi "Hai kalian, jika ingin bergosip jangan disini asal kalian tau jika kalian bergosip di depan makanan, makanan kalian akan menjadi racun."

Yeoja-yeoja itu langsung bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mejanya setelah di tegur oleh Xiumin. Mahasiswa disana memang tidak berani terhadap Xiumin karna ia adalah anak rektor kampus.

"Xiu kau bisa marah juga?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Xiumin memang terkenal baik dan tidak mudah marah.

"Kau ini, demi sahabat apapun akan ku lakukan." ujar Xiumin dan Baekhyun langsung memeluk Xiumin. "Baek kau sahabat kami kan? Apapun yang terjadi kau harus bercerita kepada kami." lanjutnya.

"Kalian memang sahabatku yang terbaikku." dan merekapun berpelukan.

Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang ia alami kepada Yixing dan Xiumin dari awal ia bertemu dengan Kai sampai masalah-masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya ikut menyimak. Hanya satu hal yang ia tidak ceritakan kepada Yixing dan Xiumin tentang ciuman pertamanya, yang sebenarnya sudah di ketahui Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh kehadiran seseorang.

"Hallo semuanya..." mereka langsung menoleh dan mendapati Suho yang datang dengan senyum angelicnya. Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo membalas menyapa Suho sedangkan Yixing langsung menghambur kepelukan Suho dan mengajak Suho duduk di sebelahnya.

Suho dan Yixing langsung berlovey dovey ria sedangkan ketiga yeoja di tengah mereka berdua hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sunbae kau ingin tau sesuatu? Jika kau berlovey dovey di depan seorang jomblo kau akan di hukum di dalam neraka terdalam." ujar Xiumin sambil mengunyah Bakpaonya.

"Dan kau juga ingin tau sesuatu tidak? Jika berbicara sambil makan kau takkan pernah mendapat kekasih. Hahahaha" Xiumin langsung tersedak bakpaonya dan ia langsung melempar Suho dengan gulungan tisu. Yixing langsung menjitak kepala suho dan Xiumin tertawa melihat Suho yang mengaduh kesakitan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelekan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Sunbae, ada apa kau kesini? Tidak biasannya." tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun." ujar Suho langsung melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Suho "Ada apa sunbae mencariku?"

"Begini, seminggu lagi akan ada festival kampus. Dan kau akan tampil di acara itu." Baekhyun hanya berkedip kedip tidak mengerti maksud omongan Suho. "Singkatnya, kau akan menyanyi di festival kampus."

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

"MWOYA?!" Baekhyun berteriak sangat kencang yang membuat semua penghuni kantin terdiam dan menoleh padanya. "Apa maksudmu sunbae aku akan menyanyi di festival kampus?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berbisik karna ia malu telah berteriak tadi dan suasana kantin kembali normal.

"Ada yang merekomendasimu padaku dan kau terpilih sebagai salah satu pengisi acara."

Mata Baekhyun langsung memicing ke arah Xiumin, Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan mereka bertiga hanya menyengir kuda. Dan Baekhyun memasang wajah sendunya. "Kenapa harus aku? Suara Kyungsoo juga bagus Sunbae."

"Aku sudah mengurus konsumsi jadi aku tidak bisa." ujar Kyungsoo dan mata Baekhyun langsung teralih pada Yixing dan Xiumin.

"Aku dan Yixing akan menari, sudahlah Baek suaramu kan sangat indah." Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tampil di depan banyak orang." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Kita akan membantumu Baek tenang saja." ujar Yixing sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Sunbae apakah nanti ada bintang tamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja ada."

"Siapa?"

"SKY"

"MWO?!" Teriakan keempat yeoja itu hampir saja meruntuhkan kantin.

* * *

><p>Kai terus saja berguling ke kanan ke kiri di atas karpet di depan sofa sudah 2 jam ia seperti itu dan sudah 2 jam juga ia berteriak "Kris hyung kembalikan ponselku." Karna kejadian kemarin Kai di hukum oleh Kris untuk tidak menghubungi Baekhyun untuk sementara Kris sengaja menyita semua alat komunikasi yang Kai miliki. Dan hal itu membuat Kai benar-benar hancur ia tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun-Nya lagi.<p>

Kris berjalan melewati Kai yang masih asik berguling di atas karpet, melihat hal itu Kris sedikit kasian pada Kai tapi sebenarnya ini adalah rencananya untuk menguji kesetiaan Kai, Kris sudah tau tentang ketertarikan Kai pada Baekhyun. Kris hanya takut Kai akan mempermaikan keponakannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak lelah sudah 2 jam kau seperti itu. Sebentar lagi kau harus berlatih." Kris langsung duduk di sofa dan menyalakan laptopnya.

"Hyung kumohon kembalikan ponselku." Kai memohon sambil memegang kedua kaki Kris dan memasang wajah puppy eyes gagalnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kau tidak boleh menghubungi Baekhyun untuk sementara sampai berita kemarin menghilang."

"Dengan memunculkan rumor dating aku dan Taemin? Yang benar saja." Kai langsung bangkit dari acara guling gulingannya ia langsung duduk di sebelah Kris. Kai menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa dan mengurut keningnya. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Bukan aku yang membuat rumor itu. Lagipula kenapa kau pergi keluar berdua dengannya, rumormu dan Taemin bukan sudah lama bicarakan." Taemin adalah sahabat Kai sejak kecil, bahkan dulu rumah mereka bersebelahan. Mereka memang sulit di pisahkan, tapi semenjak mereka menjadi seorang artis, Kai menjadi penyanyi dan Taemin seorang aktris dan penyanyi juga mereka sedikit menjaga jarak tidak selengket dulu tapi mereka masih sering bertemu dan hal itu membuat orang-orang mencurigai kedekatan mereka. Selain itu karna muka mereka yang sangat mirip dan satu lagi Taemin adalah adiknya Luhan kekasih dari hyungnya Chanyeol.

"Karna itu hyung aku tak ingin Baekhyun salah paham soal ini." Kai terus memelas kepada managernya ini. Sedangkan Kris langsung mematikan laptopnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak akan lama menyita ponsel mu tenang saja. Sudah kau pergi latihan sana." Kris pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih setia memasang wajah memelasnya. Kai langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menjambaki rambutnya brutal. Kasian sekali anak itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Baekhyun Kyungsoo Xiumin dan Yixing sedang berada di ruang televisi di rumah keluarga Byun. Setelah mata kuliah mereka selesai. Mereka langsung ke rumah Keluarga Byun untuk menemani Baekhyun berlatih.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang duduk di bawah sofa sambil menyetting gitarnya. Ia berencana akan bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang suka menyanyi dan memainkan alat musik bersama, Baekhyun memainkan gitar sedangkan Kyungsoo memaikan piano.

Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman dan beberapa camilan. Xiumin dan Yixing menghentikan acara main PSnya dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah membawa camilan.

"Baek bagaimana kau sudah menentukan lagu apa yang akan kau bawakan nanti?" Tanya Yixing sambil berusaha membuka kemasan snack yang di bawa Kyungsoo tadi. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Menyanyikan lagu yang biasa kau nyanyikan dengan Kyungsoo saja." ujar Xiumin.

Mereka mulai berpikir lagu apa yang akan di nyanyikan Baekhyun di festival kampus nanti.

"Sepertinya aku tau, aku harus menyanyikan lagu apa." Baekhyun mulai memetik gitarnya. Kyungsoo Yixing dan Xiumin tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua jempol mereka bersama. Baekhyun terus memetik gitarnya Kyungsoo Yixing dan Xiumin menikmati alunan petikan dari gitar Baekhyun.

"Sudah jam 3 yah, acara music favorite ku." Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari remote televisi. Ia langsung menyalakan televisi tersebut. Terlihat acara music itu sedang menampilkan music video. Dan itu adalah music video dari SKY.

Kyungsoo Xiumin dan Yixing langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menundukan lemas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Biar aku ganti saja."

"JANGAN." Xiumin langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sebelum menggati channel tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa tak usah di ganti." lanjutnya sambil tesenyum, Xiumin kembali ketempat duduknya. Dan mereka berempat menikmati acara musik tersebut.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan ia melihat tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan dari Kai ia mengusap layar ponselnya dengan ibu jari, ia mendesah panjang sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Kai.

_Kai kau dimana?_

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu Kai dan Baekhyun tidak saling menghubungi sama sekali. Rumor Kai dan Taemin juga semakin hangat di bicarakan banyak sekali bukti kebersamaan mereka berdua. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa Kai memang sudah tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya. Bahkan Baekhyun sering tiba-tiba menangis sendiri di malam hari di dalam kamar mandi. Ia merasa di permainkan tapi di satu sisi ia yakin Kai tidak sejahat itu. Ia berusaha menyibukan diri dengan terus berlatih untuk acara festival kampus. Teman-temannya juga khawatir karna hampir setiap hari menemukan mata Baekhyun yang sedikit sembab di pagi hari. Baru kali ini Baekhyun seperti ini. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar terjerat oleh Kai.<p>

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun tapi karna Kris yang menghubunginya tentang rencananya Kyungsoo hanya bisa menemani Baekhyun dan berusaha menghiburnya.

Sedangkan Kai ia tidak jauh dari Baekhyun. Ia memang terlihat baik-baik saja di depan kamera tapi jika ia sedang sendiri ia tidak bisa menghilangkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungin Baekhyun melalui ponsel Chanyeol dan Sehun secara diam diam tapi selalu gagal karna ketahuan. Chanyeol dan Sehun juga dilarang untuk membantu Kai. Sebenarnya mereka berdua kasian terhadap Kai yang sering melamun sendiri. Tapi karna ini rencana Kris mereka hanya menurut saja. Mereka juga ingin tau seberapa besar rasa ketertarikan Kai kepada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Terlihat Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang di ruang tv di dorm mereka sambil bersiap-siap untuk perfom hari ini. Terlihat Kris berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kai mana?" Tanya Kris sambil duduk di sofa.

"Sedang di kamar mandi." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Kalian tau kan kita akan perfom dimana?" tanya Kris lagi.

"M.I.D university." jawab Sehun cepat.

"Itu adalah kampus Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh cepat sambil membulatkan mata mereka.

"BENARKAH?! YEEEE" Sehun besorak ria sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. Kris langsung membekap mulut Sehun.

"Jangan berteriak nanti Kai bisa mendengarmu. Lagipula kenapa kau berteriak heboh seperti itu?" Tanya Kris sedikit berbisik dan masih membekap mulut Sehun.

"Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo." jawab Chanyeol. Kris langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sehun.

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo?" Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum menunjukan mata bulan sabitnya.

"Astaga kenapa dua keponakanku itu harus di sukai oleh 2 bersaudara seperti kalian." ujar Kris sambil berpura-pura memegang kepalanya terlihat seperti orang pusing. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jelaskan pada kita Hyung, tentang rencanamu." Tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi begini, waktu itu aku sedang mengecek jadwal kalian, dan aku melihat kalian akan tampil di acara kampus Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Otomatis Kai dan Baekhyun akan bertemu. Aku ingin mengerjai mereka dengan memisahkan mereka berdua dalam waktu seminggu untuk menguji sebesar apa ketertarikan mereka berdua, dan hasilnya rencanaku berhasil. Terlihat Kai benar-benar tertarik pada Baekhyun dan aku juga sering di kabari oleh Kyungsoo bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kai." Jelas Kris panjang lebar. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Kris.

"Ternyata kau jenius juga hyung." Chanyeol bertepuk tangan pelan. Kris merapihkan kerah kemejanya dan menaikan kedua alisnya setelah mendengar pujian Chanyeol.

"Apakah Hyung merestui Kai Hyung dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Kris. "Berarti Hyung juga akan merestuiku dan Kyungsoo?" mata Sehun terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Untuk kau, aku akan pikirkan dulu." Sehun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apakah kau yakin Hyung, ini akan berhasil di tambah lagi rumor Kai dan Taemin aku yakin Baekhyun akan salah paham." Kris langsung bangkit dari duduknya setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mentraktir kalian selama sebulan penuh. Jika hari ini mereka tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih."

_CEKLEK_

Setelah omongan Kris selesai terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung menoleh. Kris langsung melangkah pergi keluar dorm sedangkan Kai sempat kaget di tatap seperti itu setelahnya dia hanya mengedikan bahunya.

.

.

.

Sekarang SKY dan juga Kris sudah ada di dalam mobil van mereka menuju M.I.D university.

"Sebelum ke kampus M.I.D kita akan bertemu dengan Sooman sangjanim." ucap Kris yang ada di bangku depan.

"Ne." jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Kai terus memandang jendela sambil menatap ke arah luar. Melihat jalanan yang dulu pernah ia lewati bersama Baekhyun saat mereka pergi untuk makan di kedai ice cream miliknya. Kai merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sebungkus permen mint karna sulit membuka bungkusnya Permen itu jatuh Kai mendengus kesal dan berusaha mengambil permen itu.

Sekarang Sehun duduk di jok belakang Kai. Ia juga melihat kearah jendela seperti yang di lakukan oleh Kai. Sekarang sedang lampu merah Sehun melihat satu persatu pejalan kaki dan pengguna sepeda yang berlalu lalang. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada dua sosok yeoja yang sedang minum di depan sebuah mini market yang satu memakai dress pendek dan yang satu memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dengan tas gitar di punggungnya. Ia seperti mengenal 2 yeoja itu karna salah satu dari yeoja itu memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang dan di kuncir kuda. Ia terus memerhatikan kedua yeoja itu sampai akhirnya salah satu dari yeoja itu menoleh dan menunjukan wajahnya.

"Itu Kyungsoo..." gumam Sehun dan ia baru sadar itu adalah Kyungsoo dan yeoja yang satunya pasti Baekhyun.

"Hyung Kai Hyung lihat kearah jendela cepat." Sehun langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai yang sedang membungkuk. Kai langsung bangkit dan menoleh kearah jendela.

"Memangnya ada ap-" ucapannya terhenti saat ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengantri untuk menyebrang jalan bersama Kyungsoo. Ia hanya diam tanpa berkedip melihat Baekhyun orang yang ia rindukan selama satu minggu ini. Perlahan-lahan vannya mulai melaju melewati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo Tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Mobilnya berlalu begitu saja melewati Baekhyun. Kai menundukan wajahnya ia merasa sedikit lega sekarang melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia ingin turun dari mobil menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya tapi entah kenapa untuk menggerakan tangannya saja ia tidak saggup.

Melihat Kai, Kris Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya saling melirik dan mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang di perjalanan menuju ke kampus dengan menaiki sepeda, di perjalanan mereka melajukan sepedanya beriringan sambil mengobrol. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan sepedanya tepat di sebuah mini market.

"Aku ingin membeli susu dulu." Baekhyun mulai turun dari sepedanya tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja, kau terlihat sedikit repot membawa gitar itu." Baekhyun mengangguk sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung memarkirkan sepedanya dan masuk ke mini market tersebut.

Baekhyun bersandar di sepedanya sambil menghadap ke jalanan yang sangat ramai. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia harus tampil di festival kampus dan SKY menjadi bintang tamunya dan otomatis ia akan bertemu dengan Kai. Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Satu sisi ia sangat merindukan Kai tapi di satu sisi ia tidak mau bertemu Kai karna merasa di permainkan.

CESSSS

Baekhyun merasa pipi kirinya dingin ia menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo menempelkan air mineral dingin dipipinya.

"Melamun lagi? Ini susu strawberry mu." Ia memberikan plastik berisi beberapa kotak susu strawberry.

"Aku hanya sedikit gugup." Baekhyun membuka air mineral dingin itu lalu meminumnya begitupun Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi." Kyungsoo menaruh air minumnya di dalam plastik yang tergantung di sepeda Baekhyun dan mulai melajukan sepedanya. Begitupun Baekhyun ia langsung mengikuti Kyungsoo melajukan sepedanya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung mengantri untuk menyebrang tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di parkiran kampus mereka lansung di sambut oleh Yixing dan Xiumin. Mereka berdua menarik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Xiumin dan Yixing membawa Baekhyun ke ruang ganti. Baekhyun sedikit heran kenapa mereka berdua membawanya seperti itu. Yixing membuka pintu ruang ganti tersebut. Mereka bertiga langsung masuk kedalam di susul oleh Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di dalam Kyungsoo langsung menutup pintunya.

"TARAAAAAAA." ucap Xiumin dan Yixing bersamaan sambil menunjukan sebuah gaun putih selutut dengan pita berwana merah melingkar di pinggangnya yang tergantung indah.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, apa maksudnya? Yixing mengambil gaun itu dan langsung membawanya kepada Baekhyun. "Bagus tidak?" tanya Yixing.

"Bagus, gaun ini sangat indah." jawab Baekhyun.

"Berarti kau harus mau memakainya." Ucap Xiumin mengambil gaun itu dan melepas hangernya lalu ia menempalkan gaun itu di tubuh Baekhyun.

"MWOYA? AKU TIDAK MAU." Baekhyun berteriak sambil menghindar dari gaun itu.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tas gitar yang ada di punggung Baekhyun "Tidak ada penolakan."

"Kyung.." ucap Baekhyun memelas.

"Untuk kali ini saja Baek yah mau yah. Kau pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik." Yixing dan Xiumin memasang puppy eyes mereka untuk merayu Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau, memangnya ada apa dengan bajuku ini jika aku memakainya untuk tampil." Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Kami mohon sekali ini saja." Mereka bertiga memohon di depan Baekhyun bersamaan. Baekhyun sedikit berpikir ini benar-benar bukan gayanya. Tapi iya tidak enak dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Baiklah ini adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalian mengerti?"

"ARRASEO." ucap mereka bertiga dengan semangat. Xiumin memberikan gaun itu kepada Baekhyun, ia menatap horor gaun itu dan mengambilnya. Ia berjalan menuju tirai untuk mengganti bajunya.

Baekhyun keluar dari tirai dengan sudah berganti baju memakai gaun tadi. Xiumin Yixing dan Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap takjub kepada Baekhyun.

"Kalian jangan melihatku seperti itu." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sedikit gugup di tatap seperti itu.

"Sudah ku bilang kau sangat cantik Baekhyun. Aku jadi iri." Xiumin menghampiri Baekhyun dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kalian puas?" tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga langsung mendudukan tubuh Baekhyun di depan meja rias dan mulai membuka kunciran Baekhyun.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dan sekali lagi mereka bertiga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun mereka langsung memulai untuk mendandani Baekhyun.

Sekitar setengah jam akhirnya mereka selesai mendandani Baekhyun. Rambut di kepang persis seperti rambut barbie rapunzel dengan hiasan bunga mawar merah di ujungnya dan Make up yang natural. Baekhyun teralihat sangat sempurna sekarang.

Xiumin Yixing dan Kyungsoo tidak henti hentinya memuji kerja keras mereka. Xiumin mengambil kotak yang terletak di bawah meja hias, ia mengeluarkan sepasang heels itu dari dalam kotak.

"Jangan bilang kalian akan menyuruhku memakai itu, oh tidak tidak aku sudah menuruti semua kemauan kalian. Tetapi untuk ini aku tidak bisa. Biarkan aku memakai sneakers ini."

Mereka bertiga hanya saling berpandangan lalu menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Baiklah kita tidak akan memaksamu memakai heels ini. Lagipula sneakersmu ini masih cocok dengan gaunmu." Ujar Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Yixing mengangguk setuju Baekhyun langsung memekik senang dan menampilkan eye smilenya.

_Tok tok tok_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Yixing langsung membuka pintu itu ia yakin itu Suho.

Ternyata benar Suho yang datang. Suho hanya memunculkan kepalanya. "Apakah kalian sudah si-" ucapannya terhenti saat ia melihat Baekhyun. "Ba-baek?"

"Bagaimana sayang, kerja kita berhasil kan?" tanya Yixing pada Suho. Suho langsung masuk.

"Kau sangat cantik Baekhyun. Kau tidak pernah memakai rok sebelumnya. Kau terlihat sangat berbeda." ujar Suho.

"Lihat bahkan kekasihku sendiri memujimu. Aku jadi iri." Yixing memajukan bibirnya.

"Terima kasih sunbae, tapi tetap saja Yixing yang paling cantik di matamu."

"Itu benar.." ucap Suho sambil menusuk nusuk single dimple kekasihnya. Yixing merona malu. "Baek sebentar lagi kau akan tampil. Semuanya segera bersiap." Kyungsoo Xiumin dan Yixing langsung keluar.

"Sunbae?"

"ya?"

"Apakah SKY sudah datang?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Mereka sudah datang." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya "Kajja." Baekhyun langsung mengambil gitarnya ia berjalan keluar mengikuti teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari ruang tunggu untuk mencari angin sekalian mencari Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan sambil memakan apel. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat 3 orang yeoja yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan di susul oleh seorang namja berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya memakai snapback saat ia tau salah satu dari yeoja itu adalah Kyungsoo. Dan mereka berempat berbelok.

Perhatian sehun kini teralih pada seorang yeoja lagi yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehun tau itu Baekhyun, ia melihat penampilan Baekhyun dan gitar di tangannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan tampil, ini berita bagus ia membatalkan acara mencari anginnya dan kembali ke ruang tunggu.

.

.

Setelah setengah mati Sehun mengajak Kai untuk melihat panggung. Sehun sengaja tidak memberi tau Kai tentang Baekhyun, ia ingin memberi kejutan kepada Hyung kesayangannya itu. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai.

"Kau kenapa membawaku kesini?" Tanya Kai kesal.

"Hyung lihat kearah panggung." Kai melihat ke arah telunjuk Sehun.

Padangan Kai langsung terpaku melihat seseorang yang ada di atas panggung. Sehun hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum melihat Hyungnya yang tidak berkedip melihat Baekhyun yang sedang bersiap untuk tampil.

.

.

.

"Hallo semuanya..." Baekhyun mulai bebicara di depan mic hal itu membuat Kai terkesiap. banyak penonoton yang kaget dengan perubahan penampilan Baekhyun, Baekhyun memang terkenal sebagai yeoja tomboy yang anti memakai rok tapi sekarang bahkan Baekhyun memakai gaun yang sangat indah, dan penonton tidak berhenti memuji kecantikan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aku ingin menampilkan sebuah lagu. Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang. Tapi aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapa dia." Baekhyun menoleh dan matanya tepat menatap mata Kai. Baekhyun agak panik ternyata orang yang ia maksud berada disana. Baekhyun kembali melirik ke arah Kai dan terlihat Kai yang tersenyum padanya. "Ba-baiklah kita mulai sekarang."

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari penonton. Baekhyun mulai memetik gitarnya.

_Everyday Everytime sonkkeute beonjin ne miso_

_Everyday Everynight tto kkumeul kkudeut dagawa_

Kai tersenyum setelah mengetahui lagu apa yang di nyanyikan oleh Baekhyun ia tau arti dari lagu ini.

_Stururu gwitgareul maemdon _

_najeun moksoriga naneun joha_

_Onjongil I'm falling in love neoreul saranghae~_

Seluruh penonton ikut bernyanyi. Kai menutup matanya mendengar suara indah Baekhyun.

_nan neo eobsin Lonely seulpeun Lonely_

"Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Baek."

_Sarangseureon namanui Little star_

_neol gidaryeo Oh yeah~_

_Neol saranghae~_

Tepat saat lagu dari park eunwoo yang berjudul Everyday itu selesai. Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan. Kai membuka matanya dan mata mereka bertemu lagi. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memutus kontak mata itu membungkuk kepada penonton dan turun dari panggung.

Kai hendak mengejar Baekhyun tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Sehun. "Kau mau kemana Hyung? Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil."

"Tapi hun.."

"Hyung ingin betemu dengan Baekhyun?" Kai hanya mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita tampil dulu setelah itu aku akan bawa Hyung ketempat Baekhyun."

"Baiklah.." Kai dan Sehun kembali ke ruang tunggu bersiap-siap untuk tampil.

.

.

.

Setelah tampil Kai langsung mengajak Sehun untuk menemui Baekhyun. Sebelumnya juga Kris sudah mengembalikan ponselnya. Sehun langsung mengajak Kai ke ruangan tadi.

_Tok tok tok_

Sehun mengetuk pintu itu, terlihat kenop pintu yang berputar dan pintu itupun terbuka. Dan muncul Kyungsoo "Cari siap-" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat dua namja di hadapannya "Se-sehun?"

"Kyung-Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo bertambah terkejut karna Sehun menyebut namanya dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Pasti ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Masuklah." Kai dan Sehun langsung masuk mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Di dalam Kai melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Baek.." terlihat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang tapi tak bergerak sedikitpun. Melihat itu Kai menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun. Seakan mengerti maksud Kai, Sehun langsung menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baek.. Ini aku Kai, Baek maafkan aku." Kai mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya tubuhnya menghadap Kai tapi kepalanya menunduk.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Kai mulai menceritakan alasan kenapa ia tidak menghubungi Baekhyun dan sepertinya Baekhyun mempercayainya.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kai sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Kai. Kai mengelus pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku tidak merindukanmu." Kai memajukan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat tampang aegyo gagal Kai.

"Mungkin aku sangat merindukanmu." Jawab Baekhyun lagi. Dan Kai mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" ajak Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk senang. Kai menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia juga membawa gitar Baekhyun.

Sekarang Kai dan Baekhyun sudah duduk di Kursi panjang yang ada di taman belakang Kampus. Karna disini tak banyak orang Kai memutuskan mengajak Baekhyun kesini.

"Kai aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Kai menghentikan jari-jarinya yang sedang memetik gitar Baekhyun. "Bagaimana denganmu dan Taemin?" mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Kai tau Baekhyun pasti salah paham.

"Aku dan Taemin sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku dan dia seperti saudara kembar karna wajah kami yang mirip. Tapi setelah karir keartisan Taemin memuncak dia sedikit berubah. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti." Kai mengedikan bahunya Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepala. Tapi masih sedikit penasaran dengan Taemin.

"Mau bernyanyi? Aku yang bermain gitar"

"Boleh, lagu apa?"

"Best luck? Kau tau lagu itu kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Kai mulai memetikan gitarnya.

Baekhyun mulai menyanyikan lagu itu. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam lagu itu.

_Bogo sipeun naui sarang_

_unmyeongijyo _

_Pihalsudo eobtjyo_

_Every day I.m so lucky_

_sumgyeowatdeon_

_nae mameul gobaek hallae neoreul saranghae ~_

Setelah lagu yang mereka nyanyikan selesai Kai menaruh gitarnya dan ia berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"K-kai?"

"Baek.. Aku tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata indah untukmu. Aku hanya ingin memberi tau sesuatu kepadamu. Sejak awal bertemu aku sudah tertarik padamu oh tidak aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Du bagaimana yah. Okay Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Maukah kau menjadi-"

"AKU MAU." Baekhyun langsung memotong omongan Kai.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara Baek." Baekhyun menunduk malu kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu. "Kau berpikir aku akan menanyakan. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihmu?" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya tentu saja ia berpikir Kai akan menanyakan itu.

"Tapi bukan itu yang aku akan tanyakan Baek. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Baekhyun menunduk lagi dan berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Kai tapi Kai malah mempererat pegangannya.

"Dengarkan aku bicara dulu sampai selesai." Kai mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Aku ingin kau mau menjadi pendampingku, aku ingin kau menjadi teman di hidupku, aku ingin kau hidup bersamaku, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku-"

"Kau melamarku?" Kai mengangguk. "Tapi Kai kita masih muda dan Kita belum lama saling mengenal."

"Maka dari itu ayo kita saling mengenal lebih lagi. Lagipula Aku tidak mengajakmu menikah sekarang. Aku juga tidak menjadikanmu kekasihku. Tapi aku menjadikanmu sebagai calon istriku. Apakah kau mau?" Baekhyun menitikan airmatanya ia ikut berlutut bersama Kai, dan ia langsung memeluk Kai erat.

"Aku mau Kai." Kai membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Terima Kasih." Kai melepas pelukan Baekhyun ia mengusap air mata Baekhyun. Kai memegang dagu Baekhyun dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, seakan mengerti maksud Kai Baekhyun memejam kan matanya.

Bibir penuh Kai kembali menyatu dengan bibir cherry Baekhyun. Kai langsung menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melingkarkan Tangannya di leher Kai untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka berdua terus terhanyut dalam ciuman itu Baekhyun berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Kai. Sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang anyir menginterupsi ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kai ia langsung memegang hidungnya. Kai juga memegang bibirnya yang terasa anyir ia melihat ada darah di jarinya. Kai panik dan langsung mengangkat wajah Baekhyun.

"Baek kau mimisan." Kai langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau sakit Sayang?"

"Aku hanya kelelahan." jawab Baekhyun lemah.

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat. Lebih baik kita keruang kesehatan." Kai langsung membawa Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan kampus.

.

.

.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur di ruang kesahatan. Dan dokter disana mulai membantu menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Baekhyun. Setelah selesai dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Kau sakit apa? Aku benar-benar khawatir." Kai tak henti-hentinya mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya kelelahan, kau tak usah khawatir." Baekhyun mengelus wajah Kai.

_CEKLEK_

Terlihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun masuk keruang kesehatan setelah Kai menghubungi Sehun untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"Baek kau tidak apa-apa? Ini ponsel dan obatmu." Kyungsoo memberikan ponsel dan obatnya kepada Baekhyun. Kai langsung mengambil obat yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau sakit apa sayang? Biar aku saja Kyung yang memberi obat ini kepada Baekhyun." Kai membuka bungkusan obat itu. Kyungsoo memberikan botol air mineral kepada Kai.

"Kai aku malu, kau lihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo menertawaimu." Kai menoleh kearah Sehun yang berdiri di sebrang ranjang Baekhyun.

"Kau posessif sekali hyung pada Baekhyun noona."

"Lihat adikmu memanggilku noona kenapa kau tidak memanggilku noona?" Tanya Baekhyun pura-pura kesal.

"Kau terlalu pendek untuk di panggil noona. Aaaaakkkk" Kai menyodorkan obatnya kemulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menelan obat itu sambil tetap memasang wajah kesal. Kai yang gemas langsung mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Ehem.. Sepertinya ada yang melupakan kita hun." Sehun dan Kyungsoo terkekeh bersama.

"Tunggu, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kalau bukan karna anak ini menyeretku pergi tadi, aku tak akan bersamanya." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau senang kan bersamaku?" Sehun mencolek dagu Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo terlihat bersemu.

"Oh iya Baek tadi profesor Kim menelpon tapi sepertinya dia hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Baekhyun mengangguk mungkin profesor Kim ingin memberi tahu tentang hasil pemeriksaannya. "Baiklah seperti kita harus keluar dari sini hun kita tidak boleh mengganggu pasangan baru ini." Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencium pipi Baekhyun. "Aku keluar dulu yah Kai Baek." Kyungsoo langsung menarik Sehun keluar.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Hyung Noona." Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Sekarang tinggal Kai dan Baekhyun di ruangan kesehatan itu

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya terlihat ada satu pesan masuk ia langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

prof Kim:

_Baekhyun, hasil pemeriksaannya sudah keluar kau bisa mengambilnya besok. Ku tunggu besok okey sampai jumpa._

Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya dengan sedikit gusar. Ia benar-benar takut dengan hasil pemeriksaan itu, ia takut penyakit itu datang lagi. Melihat kegusaran Baekhyun Kai sedikit khawatir.

"Gwenchana? Memangnya siapa ?" tanya Kai sambil mengusap peluh yang keluar di kening Baekhyun.

"Oh dia teman lamaku." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Kai hanya mengangguk. "Kai, aku mengantuk."

"Kau istirahat saja, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya kekanan menyisakan tempat di sampingnya. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong itu.

"Temani aku tidur." Kai langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun kepelukannya dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kai. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang tentang hasil pemeriksaan itu. Jika penyakit itu datang lagi, ia takut Kai akan meninggalkannya. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau yang meminta. Kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu." jawab Kai dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa bersalah karna tidak jujur soal prof Kim. Tapi ia lebih takut jika Kai akan meninggalkannya kalau tau hasil pemeriksaan itu.

Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kai menghirup wangi maskulin dari tubuh Kai "Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin."

Dan mereka berdua terlelap menyalurkan kenyamanan dan kehangatan masing-masing.

_Cintaku, aku merindukanmu_  
><em>Ini adalah takdir yang tidak bisa kita hindari<em>  
><em>Setiap hari aku selalu merasa beruntung<em>  
><em>Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan tersembunyi ini<em>  
><em>Aku mencintaimu...<em>

...TBC...

* * *

><p>Halo saya balik bawa update an ff gaje ini yang puanjaang bgt? Maaf late update soalnya mood nulis saya naik turun. Di tambah lagi kejadian 10 oktober kemarin. Kita semua pasti sedih sama kejadian itu dua kali kita ngalamin itu tapi kita doain ajah semoga Kris sama Luhan Bahagia huhuhu:(. Tapi luhan kamu tidak akan bisa pergi dari ff saya ini.

Okeh, gimana chap ini kepanjangan yak? Tapi KAIBAEK UDAH JADIAN UYEEE. dan dan dan ada taemin tuh pasti taukan taemin bakal gimana disini. Ngerti kan inti dari chap ini? Saya berusaha gak buat cerita ini kayak sinetron meskipun ujung-ujung kayak sinetron juga wkwkwk

Review juga lumayan meskipun masih gak sebanding sama view tapi yaudahlah ya saya gak maksa walaupun rada ngarep buat pada review wkwk yang masih ada yang mau ngehargain tulisan saya dan juga mau baca ff saya ini.

saya agak sebel nih ff kaibaek dikit yanh moment mereka juga jarang muncul padahal saya kangen banget sama mereka huhuhu:(. ada yang punya saran ff kaibaek? pm yak.

oh iya Masih butuh banget kritik atau saran buat ff ini tapi bukan flame/bash kita kan cinta damai wkwk

BIG THANKS TO

Keys13th, Tania3234, Byun Hyerin, kkamjong, neli amalia, Sabila Hun, Krisbaekhae, Kaibaekshipper, kyuracho, shalow lin, dianahyorie1, reny boice, aryo bangun 739, naturalcandy1994, ViviPexotic46, nhaonk, rachel suliss, guest.

Dan yang terakhir

Review?


End file.
